Eksistensi Sempurna
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Dia ada untuk mendampingimu. Sesederhana itu, seharusnya. Chapter 6: "Terlebih perasaan Naruto… aku merasa begitu jahat padanya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Andai ada yang mampu menyelamatkan Naruto dari dirinya sendiri…" / Sambutlah chaos yang diciptakan fangirls! / Naruto terpaku kaku. Hinata tergugu lugu. Warn: angsty, OOC. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Hai, NHLs. Lama tak jumpa—atau untuk semua kawan baru saya ucapkan salam kenal~ :D **

**Meskipun saya sering memberikan _feedback_ pada _authors_ lain, bahwa di _warning_ jangan menambahkan _"peringatan aneh-aneh yang tidak diperlukan"_, saya tetap merasa perlu menuliskannya. Dan saya pilih opsi alternatif di A/N: Emo, galau, suram, lebay, plot yang beralur superlambat. Untuk yang tidak suka angst, silakan tekan tombol "Back". (Suara dari pojokan, "Dasar nggak konsisten, Light!" #deep bows) **

_**I will survive~ **_

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AR**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typos, cliffie, etc.**

**.**

**_Special backsound_: "That Woman" by Baek Ji Young. Original soundtrack Secret Garden (Lagu ini keren banget. Silakan putar lagu ini jika Anda berkenan. Ok?)**

**.**

**_Have a nice read!_ ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya_

_Menanggung semua kebencian yang bersemayam di muka bumi _

_Karena aku adalah sang pahlawan_

_Lantas, jika aku yang memiliki kebencian… _

…_siapa yang akan menyelamatkanku? _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**_A_ "NaruHina" Naruto _fanfiction_, **

**.**

**Eksistensi Sempurna**

**.**

**_Chapter_ 1**

"**Puncak Musim Gugur"**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Seorang pemuda duduk membisu di bangku taman. Taman yang semarak akan warna kuning kecoklatan, tak menghiraukan hawa dingin musim gugur yang amat menusuk. Mata biru cemerlangnya memandang hampa pada daun-daun menguning yang meranggas, tiap helainya dihembuskan angin, meninggalkan ranting kering dan pohon yang tampak rapuh.

Jubah merah sewarna api beraksen hitamnya melambai ditiupkan angin, membuatnya sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan jumpsuit oranye-hitam yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Menikamkan suhu dingin musim gugur padanya yang tak mengenakan mantel.

Suasana begitu sepi, terlebih karena ia hanya sendiri. Ia sedang menyepi, bukannya tanpa arti. Si maniak ramen yang satu ini tenggelam dalam renungan. Meniti setiap keping kenangan yang dimilikinya. Mengkaji semua pengalaman yang telah didapatkannya.

Tiga tahun setelah peristiwa bersejarah itu. Sebuah cerita yang meriwayatkannya sebagai tokoh utama; menjadi seorang penyelamat; mencetak legenda tentangnya dengan titel _pahlawan_.

Seorang pahlawan identik dengan kekuatan. Ia memang kuat, tapi bukan berarti tidak rapuh. Jika ada seseorang yang melewati taman ini dan melihatnya duduk terpekur di taman dengan ekspresi sesuram ini, pasti orang itu akan menertawakannya. Sejak kapan _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi ini pandai bermuram durja tanpa dipinta?

Hah, mereka saja yang tidak tahu bahwa ia sering sekali menggalau. Kalau dihitung tahun, mungkin sudah sekitar tiga tahun, sejak kepergian seorang temannya dari Konoha serta kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

Dia yang terlalu lihai menutupi perasaannya, atau orang-orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?

Tak ada orang yang lebih bodoh daripada dibodohi orang bodoh—karena ia tak pernah mengemis untuk dimengerti.

Senyum miring terbit di wajahnya. Apa Kyuubi kembali merasukinya? Atau dirinya versi kegelapan telah menguasainya? Mengapa ia menjadi seseorang seperti ini? Bukankah waktu kecil ia begitu periang dan konyol? Ataukah sebenarnya ia benar-benar telah kehilangan sosok aslinya?

Oh, mungkinkah karena dia terlalu banyak berpikir dan merenung—tindakan yang sama sekali jarang dilakukannya—maka ia menjadi seperti ini?

Ah, itu hanya sekumpulan prasangka. Nyatanya ia tetap tak mampu menarik satu simpulan sebagai jawaban atas sosoknya yang menjadi seperti ini.

"Naruto _kun_."

Ditolehkannya kepala pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya di mana nada ragu terselip. Sejenak mata birunya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Seorang gadis yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa. Gadis itu benar-benar telah berubah.

Sedikit binar mengusir kilau sendu yang sempat mewarnai iris biru langitnya. Gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersenyum ragu.

"A-aku me-menemukanmu, Naruto _kun_."

Naruto Uzumaki mendengus geli. "Dan apakah aku kelihatan seperti sedang bersembunyi?"

Masih tersenyum ragu, dia menjawab—dengan suara yang lebih mantap, "Me-menurut yang lain be-begitu. Teman-teman mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau menghilang sejak pagi tadi."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tatapannya menerawang pada daun-daun yang menggelinding terhempas hembusan angin. "Aku hanya bosan berada di ruang Hokage terus-menerus, ditambah dengan segunung dokumen. Aish, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan daripada mati tertimbun kertas. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tsunade _Baachan_ kerapkali kabur dari tugasnya."

Denting tawa menyapa gendang telinganya, tak disuarakan keras, namun begitu lembut terdengar. Mengundang senyum terkembang di wajah tampan yang nyata kedewasaannya.

"A-aku pulang," katanya setelah tawa mereda.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hinata." Sebelah tangannya terangkat, melambai pada gadis itu. "Duduklah!"

Hinata Hyuuga mendudukkan diri di bangku yang juga sedang ditempati Naruto. Ada serentang jarak. Sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bernapas lega. Jika berada lebih dekat, bukannya tak mungkin ia bisa pingsan seketika.

"Apa kabar, Hinata?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang lazimnya berbasa-basi untuk memulai konversasi.

"Baik—karena aku bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha."

"Memangnya pelatihan Pewaris klan Hyuuga di Sunagakure tak menyenangkan? Bukankah tiga tahun yang lalu, aku sudah bilang padamu, untuk protes saja pada Gaara kalau ada yang tidak beres?"

"Err, eh… bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku, Naruto _kun_." Sepasang mata lavender mengerling padanya. "A-aku senang selama tiga tahun berada di sana—menjalani pelatihan intensif, wa-walaupun aku harus ti-tidak mengontak siapa pun dari Konoha selama itu. Tapi, tak ada tempat yang le-lebih baik daripada rumah sendiri, bukan?"

Naruto memasang mimik wajah ketakutan. "Kau sudah berubah banyak, ya. Sungguh mengerikan."

"E-eh?" Kini gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Meraba sendiri permukaan wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cela. "Me-mengerikan?"

Pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu terkekeh-kekeh mendapati gadis di sebelahnya panik. "Bukan maksudku kau jadi jelek. Tenang saja, kau semakin cantik. Tapi… sikapmu itu. Ouh… aku jadi takut."

Tak tahu harus bagaimana berekspresi—antara senang dipuji dengan kebimbangan mengenai _"mengerikan"_ yang disebut Naruto, dimiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti. Sukses membuat Naruto terkekeh lagi.

"Kukira seharusnya wajahmu memerah, lalu… pingsan. Kau masih melakukannya saat aku memberikanmu pelukan perpisahan, dua tahun yang lalu."

Secepat kilat ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. "A-ada ma-masanya seseorang untuk be-berubah, Naruto _kun_."

Kali ini ia benar-benar tertawa. Tawa tulus yang sudah lama tak terdengar. Tawa yang menjurus pada rasa lega. Terlebih ketika ia melihat sepasang mata lavender mengintip dari celah jari-jari lentik itu.

"Tak usah malu-malu begitu, Hinata. Kalau kau pingsan, bisa-bisa aku dituduh menjadi tersangkanya. Hehehe."

Dan bukankah selama ini hanya dirinya seorang yang selalu menjadi pelaku penyebab pingsannya Hinata?

Hinata menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya. Menghela napas lega melihat pemuda di sampingnya tampak lebih rileks.

Tawa si pahlawan dunia itu surut. Tergantikan seutas senyum. Ah, sejak kapan ia melupakan bagaimana caranya tertawa secara normal? Tertawa yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Ba-bagaimana denganmu, Naruto _kun_?"

_Mengalihkan perhatian, eh? Usaha yang bagus, Hinata_—batinnya.

"Yah… seperti yang kau lihat."

Sunyi.

Tak ada tanggapan, Naruto menoleh. Hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata lavender menyorot sendu memandangnya. Mata birunya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Apa aku terlalu tampan dan keren sampai kau menatapku semesra itu?"

_Blush._

"E-eh, aku tak punya maksud bersikap tak so-sopan—"

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Sejujurnya, aku memang sering ditatap seperti itu oleh para gadis—akhir-akhir ini. Kadang-kadang bosan juga—akhirnya aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke Teme ketika ada gerombolan gadis yang histeris melihatnya."

Hinata diam. Menanti penuturan Naruto berikutnya. Naruto meliriknya, cengirannya semakin lebar mendapati Hinata salah tingkah tatkala mereka bertemu pandang.

Naruto ikut membisu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mereka sama-sama menunggu. Walaupun waktu harus diulur, tetapi waktu tak menunggu. Karena mereka sama-sama mengerti, ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, cepat atau lambat.

"Kau juga sudah banyak berubah, Naruto _kun_…" ujar Hinata.

"Ada masanya seseorang untuk berubah, Hinata," ucap Naruto ringan, menirukan perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Kau tidak seperti yang dulu kukenal, Naruto _kun_."

Kini Naruto memfokuskan tatapannya pada Hinata, yang alih-alih balas menatap Naruto, sibuk memandang daun-daun yang mereras diterbangkan angin.

"Memang aku yang dulu itu seperti apa?" pancing Naruto dengan nada menantang, sedikit banyak ia merasa tersinggung. Seolah Hinata adalah bagian lain dirinya, dan jauh lebih tahu seluk-beluk mengenai seorang Naruto Uzumaki ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Membenamkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket ungu yang dikenakannya.

"Kau yang dulu begitu hangat dan ceria. Tidak pernah takut, sangat pemberani, dan sangat kuat. Maksudku, definisi kuat yang berarti ketika jatuh mampu bangkit kembali dan tidak mudah menyerah. Terkadang kau begitu konyol, namun sangat lucu di saat yang bersamaan…"

Ketika Hinata terlihat begitu bahagia menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dulu, entah mengapa secuil rasa cemburu dan marah yang tak dapat dideskripsikan muncul ke permukaan. Yang diceritakan itu dirinya, kan? Mengapa sekarang berbeda? Apa yang salah?

Mata birunya terpaku pada sosok Hinata yang sekarang. Mata lavendernya berbinar, begitu ekspresif. Dengan rambut indigo panjang yang digerai. Pakaian serba ungu yang biasa dikenakan gadis itu. Semakin cantik, karena garis kedewasaan kian terpeta pada sosok jelitanya.

Tidak ada yang salah dari Hinata. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Naruto merasa bermasalah.

"…dulu kau begitu polos dan naïf, Naruto _kun_," tutur Hinata, mantap penuh keyakinan. "Eh, ma-maaf. Bu-bukan berarti kau yang se-sekarang—"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti," potong Naruto. Ia berdeham sekilas, kemudian membuang pandang dari Hinata. Lama-lama, ia bisa merasa mata birunya akan permanen untuk menatap gadis di sebelahnya terus-menerus. Tidak akan diterpa kebosanan.

Oke, Naruto menarik kesimpulan ada kesalahan pada indera penglihatannya. Atau setidaknya, itu hanya pelampiasannya untuk mencari alasan mengapa ia betah berlama-lama memandangi Hinata. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan bersalah mencuat ke permukaan—seakan mencubit hatinya.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kauhabiskan untuk mengamatiku, Hinata?"

"E-eh?"

"Haha. Sampai kau begitu detil menceritakan tentang aku waktu kecil… jadi cemburu." Naruto mencoba bergurau.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang dan perlahan. Matanya nyalang menatap terutama seseorang di sebelahnya. Tangannya meremas-remas jahitan bagian dalam jaket. "Aku tahu setiap orang lambat laun akan berubah… tapi, kau agak drastis."

"Bukankah bagus?" Naruto tertawa garing, "Setidaknya aku tidak seidiot diriku waktu kecil. Tidak sebodoh, selemah, dan secengeng yang dulu. Ah, dan aku juga tidak berisik. Sungguh melegakan untuk kebanyakkan orang."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari teman-teman setibanya aku di Konoha. Dan, ehm… mereka justru semakin khawatir karena hal tersebut."

Naruto menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut. "Benarkah? Aneh, ya… padahal dulu mereka paling kesal kalau aku seperti itu. Tapi sekarang? Tsk." Ia berdecak.

Mendapat respon agak sinis dari Naruto, Hinata menelan kekecewaan. Memang bukan Naruto yang ia kenal lagi… benar-benar sudah berubah.

Hadapi kenyataan, Hinata. Tak selamanya Naruto menjadi bocah idiot. Padahal ia sudah terus berpikir berulang-ulang sebelum memberanikan diri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Tapi… tapi, bukan perubahan sesignifikan ini yang diharapkannya. Hinata mengagumi Naruto, menyayangi apa adanya. Namun, bukan Naruto seperti yang sekarang tengah dihadapinya.

"Oi, Hinata. Aku mau kau jawab yang jujur. Menurutmu… bagaimana dengan aku yang sekarang?"

Dilemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Hinata berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus diungkapkannya.

Naruto menanti dengan setia jawabannya. Mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya, kendati bukanlah seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri paling mengenalnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata pelan.

Dahi berkulit tannya berkerut samar. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ulang Hinata, "kau te-terasa asing…"

"Jadi… kau juga tidak tahu aku yang sekarang?" tanya Naruto, tak dapat menyembunyikan nada kekecewaan yang tersisip.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Ma-maaf, Naruto kun."

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata."

Hening menyelinap di antara mereka. Cukup aneh rasanya jika tak satu pun dari mereka merasa canggung saat berdekatan satu sama lain.

"Hinata… kau tahu taman ini ada di bagian mana Konoha?"

"Tepat di ba-bagian te-tengah? Pusat sentral desa Konoha?"

"Ya. Dan kalau aku tidak salah memperkirakan, tempat yang sama saat kau menolongku ketika invasi Pain." Mata biru itu terkatup, seolah memutar kilas balik sepenggal memori yang tak juga lapuk termakan usia. "Ah, aku juga masih ingat ketika kau menolongku atau pun sebaliknya—aku yang menyelamatkanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Hinata lekas menyusun rencana untuk menggali lubang terdekat, kemudian menguburkan diri sedalam mungkin. Atau, yang lebih gila, membenturkan kepala ke pohon terdekat sampai semua daun rontok dari habitat asalnya.

Ah, abaikan semua rencana di atas. Sekali lagi, manusia hanya bisa berencana, tetap Tuhan yang berkehendak.

Hinata menggigir bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya menggigil. Bukan karena angin dingin musim gugur yang tak bersahabat. Melainkan dilanda gugup luar biasa.

Padahal ia sempat mengira Naruto telah melupakannya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan waktu itu benar?"

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto—walau samar-samar menerka, Hinata mengangguk pelan tak kentara. "Be-benar."

"Kau yakin? Kau tak menyesal… menyayangi seseorang sepertiku?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ternyata asumsinya benar—Naruto hendak memastikan hal tersebut. Matanya kini mengerling Naruto—yang terlihat salah tingkah, disinyalir dari gerakan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pasti tak terasa gatal.

"Ahmm… yah, err…" Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Terima kasih. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar terkejut. Tidak menyangka, ternyata ada juga seseorang—terlebih gadis—menyayangiku sampai berlaku senekat itu."

Sapuan merah muda meronakan pipinya. Tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Eh, bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu buang-buang nyawa untukku, Hinata. Catat! Aku tidak suka dan tidak mau kau seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kaku. Ia memainkan jari-jemari dalam pangkuan. Tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Yang jelas hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga. Musim gugur, oh, indahnya…

"Ini pertama kalinya. Astaga… aku jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aargh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sendiri, tak sengaja tangannya membentur dahan pohon yang dekat dengan kepalanya. Menyebabkan daun-daun berguguran menjatuhi rambut pirangnya. Tapi ia tak acuh.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Naruto berkata lirih, "A-aku tidak pasti dengan perasaanku sendiri… Tapi, kita tetap berteman, kan?"

_Tetap berteman… _

Mencelos. Kata-kata Naruto bergaung panjang di ruang pendengarannya.

_Tetap berteman… _

Hinata menarik napas berat. Dunia berputar dalam pandangannya. Remuk redam hingga luruh kesedihan meski tak menjelma jadi airmata—gugur sudah bunga-bunga yang sempat bersemi tadi.

_Tetap berteman… _

…seharusnya ia menerima saja rasa letih karena telah menunggu untuk cinta yang tidak pasti.

"Maaf baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku takut—"

—_menyakitimu—_

"—karena ternyata sekarang aku menjadi seperti ini. Kurasa aku tidak pantas untukmu. Ehm… kuharap, kau tidak membenciku karena keputusanku. Maaf kalau kau terluka… tapi aku sungguh bahagia mengetahui ada yang menyayangiku begitu tulus, Hinata."

Mungkinkah ia memeluk ekspetasi terhadap hal ini terlalu banyak? Harapan yang bahkan tak pantas dipendamnya dalam jangka waktu yang terlewat lama—karena di ujung penantian yang telah terjawab asa ini patah teramat mudah.

Entah kekuatan darimana tiba-tiba ia dapatkan, bahkan kini bibir merah mudanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Naruto _kun_."

Menguatkan hatinya, Hinata berdiri tegak. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto. Pada awalnya ia berasumsi akan menemukan Naruto yang penuh keyakinan seperti biasanya.

Ternyata tak terealisasikan. Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun enggan menyampaikannya. Mungkin pemuda itu berpikir ia memang serapuh yang terjangkau indera penglihatannya. Ah, namun Naruto tampak lebih tertekan.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto. Kedua tangannya terangkat, membersihkan rambut pirang kusam Naruto dari serpihan dedaunan kering. Sentuhannya teramat lembut—menyebabkan desir tak nyaman menjalar dalam diri pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Menyelami benak satu sama lain lewat tatapan.

"Tak usah menyesal, Naruto _kun_. Lihatlah! Aku baik-baik saja."

Mata lavender yang berkaca-kaca itu terlihat begitu dekat. Walaupun mata lavender khas klan Hyuuga, tapi ketika mata birunya hanya menemukan refleksi dirinya dari bola mata itu… terasa berbeda.

Ya, Hinata baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia sanggup tersenyum kendati matanya membinarkan kekecewaan.

"Tersenyumlah, Naruto _kun_…" Kini jari-jemari lentiknya merambat turun menyentuh wajah yang digurati garis kedewasaan. Menaikkan sudut-sudut bibir berkulit tan dengan tepi ibu jarinya. "…dan kembalilah menjadi kau yang apa adanya. Tidak usah merasa terbebani dengan titel perlu khawatir mengenai kau harus menjadi seseorang yang sempurna karena kau adalah figur panutan publik."

Naruto terkesima. Bagaimana Hinata tahu—?

"Karena yang sempurna adalah kau memiliki segala keseimbangan antara kebaikan dan keburukan, Naruto _kun_."

Sepasang bola mata biru terpancang kaku pada eksistensi Hinata Hyuuga. Tak berdaya manakala mata beriris lavender itu menyelaminya hanya lewat pandangan mata.

"Aku pulang duluan, Naruto _kun_."

Kemudian, Hinata mundur. Senyum itu terpatri di wajahnya bersamaan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—kian terpeta dalam setapak memori Naruto. Langkah demi langkah, hingga akhirnya dua pasang mata berhenti bertautan tatkala gadis itu berbalik diiringi lambaian halus rambut indigo panjangnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Naruto membisu. Dilanda kebimbangan. _Sampaikan sekarang, atau tidak selamanya! Ayolah, Naruto, kau bukan pengecut_! Batinnya bergemuruh.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan—hal yang kerapkali bercokol di benaknya, meskipun Naruto tidak bermaksud menolak kasih sayang tulus dari Hinata. Sebut saja secara implisit ia menyatakannya—menutup dan menjauhkan diri dari apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ini bukan karena Hinata tak pantas bersanding dengannya—atau sebaliknya ia yang dapat berkata bahwa yang tak layak dengan Hinata, dari sisi melankolis mana pun, ini memang salah dirinya yang terombang-ambing dalam arus kebimbangan.

Usai sudah. Hinata lenyap dari pandangan. Mungkin sekarang gadis itu sedang berlari, mencari tempat untuk menangis ditemani sepi.

Biasanya gadis-gadis yang ditolak cintanya seperti itu, kan?

Sudahlah! Tak perlu bermain dengan asumsi sendiri—semua itu merepotkan dan lagi sudah tak berguna. Karena gadis tersebut adalah Hinata, maka Naruto yakin gadis itu justru akan semakin kuat dan menunjukkan ketegarannya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan, tatkala Hinata tadi begitu berani terus menautkan pandangan dengannya. Gadis yang sangat menyayanginya itu tersenyum, namun matanya berkaca-kaca.

Hinata memang tersenyum, meski tidak setitik airmata pun terjatuh dari bola mata lavendernya, gadis itu menangis dalam hati.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya mengerang kesal, menyebabkan tampangnya bertambah kacau. Selaras dengan suasana hatinya sekarang. Tak pernah Naruto merasa sebersalah ini karena menyakiti—kendati secara tidak langsung—seseorang.

Sekali lagi seorang pemuda bermata sebiru safir memejamkan mata. Tangan kanannya merambat lalu meremas baju tepat di bagian dada. Bergumam pada kesunyian, "Eksistensi, sempurna… ya?"

Hari ini, musim gugur yang meraja tengah berada pada puncak kekuasaannya.

.

_Tsuzuku_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**#nyengir salting**

**Saya harap, kalau ada yang bersedia _feedback/review_ (pasang tampang penuh harap), tidak ada yang bertanya, "Light, kenapa ficmu segalau dan tee-(segudang protes karena NaruHina yang emo kebangetan)-eet begini?" _Swear_, ini beneran _Unleash Your Imagination_. Sesuka hati saya menulis—walaupun didominasi oleh mood yang nge-swiiing. Ha-hasilnya mu-mudahan tidak te-terlalu mengecewakan. Mengingat kemampuan menulis saya agak menumpul. Saya butuh concrit! :') #kelamaan hiatus#dikemplang**

**_We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!_ ;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinanti kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Trims untuk semua apresiasi aneka ragamnya. Trims banget, ya. ;)**

**Rambu Istimewa: Emo, galau, lebay, suram, plot yang beralur super lambat, OOC terlalu kental, untuk yang tidak suka _angst_ atau pun semua yang telah saya peringatkan, silakan tekan tombol _"Back"_. Trims sebelumnya, saya cinta damai. Peace! :D **

_**I will survive~ **_

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AR**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typos, emo, etc.**

**.**

**_Special backsound_: That Woman by Baek Yi Joung**

**.**

**_Have a nice read_. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ia sudah sarapan—dengan setumpuk _cup_ ramen kesukaannya, mandi dengan air dingin di pagi hari untuk menjernihkan pikiran, memakai baju yang biasa dipakai serta membawa perlengkapan seperlunya. Pun telah membuat satu kloning bayangan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini di kantor Hokage—aktifitas yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dijalaninya.

Ia sedang tidak memiliki minat untuk bekerja. Anehnya, biasanya juga ia tidak mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan berupa berlembar-lembar kertas dan dokumen yang harus ditandatangani. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

Pandangan yang kosong dari seorang periang sepertinya, tak punya senyum cerah ketika memulai hari. Begitu tidak bersemangat. Mungkin hal ini berhubungan dengan desa Konoha yang pagi ini dirundung suram; awan-awan kelabu bergelayut menghalangi sinar matahari; angin yang bertiup kencang yang tidak dalam batas normal.

Namun ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya terdampar di tengah-tengah desa di pagi hari.

Dia melangkah tanpa arah, berjalan menyusuri pelosok desa, membalas sapaan yang dilemparkan padanya seperlunya, memandang hampa pada apa saja yang tersaji di ruang pandangnya.

Sepertinya, apa yang terjadi kemarin, berdampak demikian padanya.

Argh! Ia benar-benar seperti orang terjangkit depresi. Atau mungkin memang begitu?

"Hinata, selamat pagi!"

Mendengar seseorang menyebut nama gadis itu, sontak ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Tenten, gadis bersurai dicepol dua itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko kelontong. Bergegas ia menyembunyikan diri. Dari jauh mengamati.

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, senyum kecil terkembang. Dilihatnya gadis keturunan klan Hyuuga itu membungkuk sopan sekilas. "Selamat pagi juga, Tenten _san_."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Tenten, ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada objek yang membuat Hinata berdiri untuk melihatnya.

Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. "I-itu… ngh… a-aku melihat-lihat peralatan rumah tangga. A-ada beberapa ba-barang yang rusak di rumah."

Tenten menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang berubah menjadi takjub. "Kau punya banyak orang dari klanmu yang bisa kausuruh untuk melakukan hal sepele ini, Hinata."

"Ka-kalau aku berlaku begitu, aku akan merepotkan o-orang lain." Hinata memainkan jemarinya—yang ia sadari sebagai kebiasaan Hinata ketika merasa malu.

Tenten menepuk bahu Hinata melebarkan senyumnya. "Beginilah Hinata yang kukenal. Aku sama sekali tidak heran." Tiba-tiba gadis itu memiringkan kepala. Mata beriris coklatnya menemukan bahwa mata khas klan Hyuuga itu sembab, dilingkari garis hitam—berkantung mata, dan teman di hadapannya tampak pucat. "Kau sakit, ya, Hinata?"

Dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Hinata agak terkejut. Lekas ia menggeleng. "A-aku baik-baik saja. E-eh, mungkin hanya kurang tidur."

Tenten ber-_"oh"_-ria, raut cemas terlukis di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebaiknya hari ini kau cepat pulang dan beristirahat. Tidak usah latihan dulu. Dan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

Mata lavender itu melembut, senyumnya kini lebih tulus. "Sungguh, a-aku baik-baik saja, Tenten _san_. Masih ada waktu sebelum hujan turun, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya—aku akan berlatih." Tenten hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hinata buru-buru membungkukkan badan dan berkata, "Permisi, Tenten _san_." Dan dia pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Ternyata Hinata keras kepala juga_, pikirnya. Ia memandang kepergian Hinata. Tenten menyadari sesuatu. Hinata tidak kelihatan sakit secara fisik, mungkin ia sedang bersedih atau—

Sekelebat warna kuning dan kibaran jubah merah beraksen hitam membuyarkan fokusnya. Refleks ia melayangkan sapaan, "Naruto, selamat pagi!"

Naruto menengok padanya. Tak tersenyum. Raut wajahnya sama seperti Hinata. "Yeah, selamat pagi juga, Tenten."

Mengesampingkan perasaan janggalnya—karena Naruto tak tersenyum bahkan tampangnya berantakan, ia bertanya dengan nada heran, "Kau tidak kerja? Sakura akan memarahimu jika kau kabur lagi dari pekerjaanmu."

Naruto berdecak. "Aku sedang tidak berselera." Pemuda itu membalikkan badan, namun menoleh lagi pada Tenten. "Dan jangan katakan apa pun pada siapa pun."

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Tentang aku—jangan katakan," ulang Naruto lugas. Dan pemuda itu lekas absen dari pandangannya.

Tenten menghembuskan napas panjang saja. Hanya perasaan saja, atau memang sekarang Naruto tengah menyusul Hinata? Kenapa ia mendapati mereka melukiskan ekspresi putus asa? Mungkin kedua orang itu sedang tertimpa suatu masalah—dan mungkin saling berkoneksi satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi, semua hanya dugaan semata. Tidak akan terjawab, dan Tenten tak butuh jawaban. Kalau memang Naruto dan Hinata terjebak masalah kompleks, ia yakin mereka dapat menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja," gumam Tenten di tengah keramaian desa, pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Eksistensi Sempurna**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Gadis Itu"**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Persis seperti percakapan yang telah Naruto curi dengar, Hinata memang pergi ke lapangan latihan. Dan ia tidak terkejut mengetahui Hinata berlatih _taijutsu_. Di tempat yang enam tahun dulu, ia memergoki gadis itu mengawasinya berlatih pra-ujian _chuunin_.

Namun kini posisinya terbalik. Gadis itu yang berlatih keras, dan ia yang bersembunyi di pepohonan yang lebat akan dedaunan selepas menyembunyikan aura _chakra_-nya.

Sudah beberapa waktu lamanya ia diam dan hanya menonton Hinata berlatih.

Naruto bergelantungan di atas pangkal dahan pohon yang kuat dan tebal. Mata birunya yang tajam mengikuti setiap pergerakan Hinata. Bagaimana tubuh ramping itu meliuk sesuai pergerakan luwes dan lincahnya, rambut indigo panjang itu berkibar, pelipis yang dialiri buliran keringat, napas yang tersengal namun teratur dengan baik, serta ekspresi penuh tekad menggurat eksplisit di wajahnya.

Kemudian, suara petir menggelegar, kilat mencambuk gelapnya awan kelabu. Dan rintik hujan berjatuhan dengan derasnya, tak butuh waktu lama membuat daerah yang dirinaikan hujan kuyup sekejap mata.

Begitu pula dengan seorang gadis yang basah sekujur tubuh, namun tak menghentikan latihannya sedikit pun. Dan seorang pemuda yang hanya beringsut ke belakang sedikit pada batang pohon untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Sempat Hinata mendongak tatkala rinai hujan pertama jatuh menitik membasahi rambut indigonya, menikmati tetesan air yang menghujani wajahnya, lalu bergumam pelan, "Akhirnya… hujan."

Naruto menegakkan duduknya, ia hendak beranjak pergi karena menduga bahwa Hinata akan berteduh atau pulang ke rumah. Namun perkiraannya salah.

Alih-alih berteduh, gadis yang mampu menguasai tujuh elemen dengan sempurna tersebut malah melanjutkan latihannya. Entah disadari atau tidak, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan poros gravitasi.

Jadilah ia kembali menikmati hal yang dulu dilakukan Hinata kepadanya—mengawasi dari kejauhan dengan tatapan kagum.

Baru pertama kali ia melakukan hal—yang kalau dipikir-pikir—sekonyol ini. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Entah kenapa, ia menikmati mengamati gadis itu berjuang keras melawan derasnya hujan dan memilih berlatih _taijutsu_.

Gerakannya bagai tarian. Lihai, lincah, sekaligus tangkas. Berdasarkan pengamatan sekilas, ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu memiliki akurasi serangan seratus persen.

Pertanyaan timbul. Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah menggunakannya padahal gadis itu pasti tahu bahwa ia mampu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan sifatnya yang terlalu baik hati?

Gadis itu memang terlalu baik hati—senyumnya sedikit melebar mengakui fakta tersebut.

Naruto tahu, gadis itu mulai kelelahan. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

Naruto mengerti, ada suatu alasan kuat mengapa gadis itu terus melanjutkan latihan dengan konsistensi dan intensitas yang sama layaknya sebelum hujan mengguyur penjuru desa Konoha.

Dan Naruto menyadari, ia tak ingin menghentikan Hinata dari kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya.

Matanya terpicing, agak sulit mengawasi seseorang ketika hujan dan diselingi rimbun dedaunan. Tapi, tak henti barang sedetik ia saja ia melepas pandang dari seorang gadis yang meninggalkan jejak kesan mendalam pada setapak hatinya.

Maka, tatkala Hinata jatuh tergelincir akibat tanah yang lembek dan telah menjelma jadi lumpur, Naruto terlonjak. Ia hendak menghampirinya dan memberikan pertolongan—kendati sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi diurungkan niat menemukan Hinata bangkit dan berlatih kembali.

Dan Naruto tak punya daya, pun tidak memiliki meski sedikit keberanian, untuk menghentikan gadis itu.

Detik meniti menit, sekumpulan waktu yang terlewat Naruto habiskan dengan memandangi Hinata yang berulang kali terjatuh, dan dengan sarat determinasi bangkit lagi. Terus, berkali-kali dengan frekuensi jatuh semakin meningkat, tak menghiraukan gelegar petir atau pun hembusan kencang angin, berlatih tiada henti.

Walau ia mendapati bahwa Hinata sedang bersikeras berlatih dalam cuaca buruk, Naruto membisu, hanya memandangi gadis itu, _dan tidak menghampirinya_.

Pada akhirnya, sekian lama memforsir tubuh yang lelah di hari berhujan, Hinata jatuh terduduk dan memekik pelan kesakitan. Gadis itu tidak bangkit lagi—dan _Naruto tetap tidak menghampiri Hinata. _

Sejenak Naruto memandang Hinata dari kejauhan dengan tatapan heran, gadis itu menekan kaki kirinya lalu meringis, dan mata beriris lavendernya menyorot hampa. Membisu, mimik pasrah mengeruhkan airmukanya. Tapi, _Naruto tetap tidak menghampiri Hinata. _

Kini Hinata mengubah posisi, memeluk sebelah kakinya, membenamkan wajah pada lututnya. Surai indigo yang dikuyupkan hujan jatuh terurai mengitari sekeliling badannya sendiri. Kemudian mata birunya yang terpicing menajam mendapati punggung sang gadis bergetar hebat. Tak lama, terdengar suara isakan tertahan. Namun, _Naruto tetap tidak menghampiri Hinata._

Beberapa jenak dalam posisi itu, tubuh Hinata terkulai lemah, menghantam lumpur tempatnya berpijak. Tak bergerak, hanya terdengar sepintas ringisan kesakitan, disusul suara napas yang tersengal-sengal. Di atas itu semua, telinga berkulit tannya berkedut tak nyaman manakala mendengar lebih gamblang suara tangis tersendat-sendat. Lagi,_ Naruto tetap tidak menghampiri Hinata. _

Hinata menangis—Naruto tahu meski gadis itu seorang diri, namun tetap berupaya menahan sedu-sedannya—sendirian. Jelas sekali merasuki indera pendengarannya, walau teredam oleh suara sambaran petir atau pun rinai hujan yang menghantam bumi. Perasaan sesak—yang mungkin disebabkan oleh rasa bersalah—kembali menghimpit hatinya. Kendati demikian, _Naruto tetap tidak menghampiri Hinata. _

Mengatupkan mata, Naruto menghela napas lelah.

_Si pemuda yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah alasan tangis miris yang pilu terdengar, bersikukuh tidak menghampiri gadis itu yang kini tengah menangis. _

Naruto merasa bukan tempatnya menghibur Hinata, karena ia tahu penyebab dan apa yang ditangisi gadis itu—semua itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Bukankah tidak pantas muncul di hadapan seseorang yang sedang mengekspresikan seluruh kesedihannya, justru ketika penyebab kepedihan hati adalah seseorang yang ingin menghibur—atau setidaknya menemani? Bukannya menghibur, malah membuat yang bersedih akan semakin terpuruk.

Setidaknya, Naruto mengetahui Hinata menangis. Dan itu melegakan untuknya, Hinata tidak menyimpannya rapat-rapat—meski memendam seorang diri.

Tak lama, suara isakan terlahap oleh derasnya hujan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda selekas mungkin. Hinata bergeming—dan itu menimbulkan secuil rasa khawatir dalam hati Naruto.

Kesabarannya telah mencapai batas terpuncak. Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berjingkat-jingkat mendekati Hinata, kemudian tangannya terjulur—menyentuh lengan gadis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu. Berlanjut dengan tepukan-tepukan yang lebih kencang di bahu.

Tidak bergerak.

Dilanda panik, Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang sebagian terbalut lumpur. "Oi, Hinata! Hinata!"

Tiada respon.

Diputuskannya menggendong gadis itu, dengan langkah tergesa menuju pohon yang paling tinggi menjelang—tempatnya bertengger sedari tadi.

Usai menyandarkan gadis itu pada batang pohon yang kokoh, Naruto duduk bersila di hadapannya. Sesaat memandangi Hinata, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada kaki kiri Hinata.

"_Kami Sama_, Neji, _Hyuuga-tachi_, Hinata, maafkan aku atas ketidaksopanan yang akan aku lakukan," ucap Naruto khusyuk, kedua tangannya disatukan di depan dada. "Niatku murni menolong Hinata—bukan melakukan pelecehan atau semacamnya."

Menarik napas panjang dan memantapkan keyakinan, Naruto meraih kaki kiri Hinata. Ditariknya kain berwarna ungu itu ke atas, dan kaus kaki berwarna lavender ke bawah, dan menampilkan kaki jenjang yang membengkak biru menodai warna langsat di bagian betis. Tangan berkulit tannya meraba tumit, sepertinya tak ada masalah. Tangannya menanjak pada pergelangan kaki, ditekannya perlahan hingga menuai respon erangan kesakitan dari Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri Hinata yang bengkak, dan mengganjalnya di atas kedua kakinya—yang sedang duduk dengan posisi bersila. Dengan tekun dan penuh ketelatenan, Naruto memijat lembut pergelangan kaki Hinata yang keseleo.

Bibirnya komat-kamit, memanjatkan doa agar Hinata tidak terbangun dan kondisinya lekas membaik, tak ada yang datang memergoki mereka, serta hujan segera berhenti.

Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata mulai rileks. Doa Naruto terkabul, Hinata tak terbangun dan tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Sayangnya, hujan masih setia membanjur desa Konoha.

Selagi ia memijat pergelangan kaki Hinata, ia menyempatkan diri membasahi saputangannya dengan air hujan yang teramat dingin, lalu menempelkannya pada permukaan kaki yang bengkak. Terima kasih pada Sakura—yang selalu mengomelinya dengan hal-hal kecil menyangkut medis.

Dirasa cukup, Naruto menghela napas lega. Sepertinya kaki yang keseleo ini akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin masih terasa sakit, namun tidak separah sebelum dipijat olehnya.

Sembari mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang sudah Sakura racaukan padanya, Naruto meraih tas pinggang yang Hinata kenakan. Menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam tas dan mencari peralatan medis—biasanya seorang gadis selalu membawanya.

Naruto menemukan perban dan plester. Karena itulah kini ia membebat sekuat mungkin—kendati berantakan—pergelangan kaki hingga betis yang membengkak, kemudian mengunci ikatan dengan simpul mati. Selanjutnya, pemuda yang kini berprofesi sebagai Hokage itu menempelkan plester pada luka-luka gores yang dimiliki Hinata pasca latihan ini.

Setelah merapikan kekacauan kecil yang ia buat dan mengantungi kembali saputangannya, Naruto memasangkan kaus kaki dengan rapi dan mengembalikan celana panjang yang basah itu ke posisi semula. Dan dengan perlahan meletakkan kaki Hinata pada permukaan tanah beralaskan rumput basah.

Naruto nyengir lega. Kini ia mengarahkan mata sebiru safirnya pada Hinata. Tak tampak sedikit pun tanda-tanda gadis itu akan segera siuman. Sekarang ia dapat melihat lebih jelas garis hitam di sekitar kelopak mata gadis itu, serta jejak-jejak airmata meski sempat tersapu air hujan. Helai anak-anak rambut serta poni indigonya menempel lekat di wajah pucat itu—membingkai wajahnya yang dialiri buliran air.

Naruto membisu, menatap Hinata—yang jika Hinata sedang sadar pasti akan segera jatuh pingsan—dengan intensitas yang sama ketika mengawasinya. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan dan kacau. Dia tampak gelisah. Airmukanya begitu keruh kendati sedang tidak menempati kesadaran penuh.

"Oi, Hinata… apa yang sedang kaumimpikan sampai mukamu terlihat menyeramkan begini?" tanya Naruto, tatapannya melunak. "Aku harap kau tidak sedang memimpikanku."

Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat, telunjuknya mengarah perlahan pada Hinata. Menyentuh pucuk hidungnya. Lalu menjelajah dengan menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang jatuh menutupi wajah gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna lavender itu. Dan kelopak serta bulu mata lentik itu bergerak samar.

Sedikit demi sedikit raut Hinata berubah tenang. Mendadak ia merasa seakan disengat listrik, buru-buru ia menarik tangan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dengan ekspresi bersalah terlukis di wajah ninja tersebut, Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Pandangannya kembali melunak.

"Sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukan yang jauh lebih baik. Tapi karena ini tentang kau… aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja—setelah semua yang terjadi, Hinata," kata Naruto. Tidak acuh walau tahu Hinata tak kuasa membalas perkataannya.

"Khh…" Hinata mengerang pelan, tubuhnya menggeliat kecil.

Mata birunya terbelalak, kini airmukanya dinodai oleh kepanikan, karena itulah Naruto buru-buru menyembunyikan jejak _chakra_-nya dan memanjat pohon serta menahan napas.

Gadis itu tak terbangun. Refleks gerak badan tadi cuma bermaksud mencari posisi yang membuatnya lebih rileks.

Diam-diam Naruto merasa lega. Pemuda dengan setelan pakaian oranye-hitam itu tak lantas turun dari pohon dan kembali ke sisi Hinata. Dia rasa mengawasi dari jauh saja sudah cukup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan mereda. Menyisakan gerimis mengguyur desa Konoha. Hinata belum siuman. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, ditandai oleh perutnya yang mulai berbunyi, Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia harus bergegas kembali. Andai sepanjang hari ia tidak memunculkan batang hidung di kantor Hokage, bukan tak mungkin siksaan maut dialamatkan padanya.

Naruto berdiri dengan raut serius tergambar di wajahnya. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk memandang Hinata yang tenteram dalam buaian mimpi. Kembali dipasangnya mimik datar seperti yang biasa dilakukan salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Aku harus pergi... kau akan baik-baik saja, 'kan, Hinata?"

Membalikkan badan, jubahnya yang berat akibat menyerap banyak air hujan terkibas perlahan, seiring dengan kepergiannya. Naruto menapakkan langkah tanpa menoleh sekali lagi pada Hinata.

Hingga akhir hari suram ini menjemput, _Naruto tidak lagi menghampiri Hinata._

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Cuma dua _scene_ dalam satu_ chapter_? Aduuuh… apakah saya terlalu mendramatisir:? #memelas **

**Harusnya _chapter_ ini berjudul "Naruto Tidak Menghampiri Hinata" atau semacamnya. Tapi, saya kurang mantap dengan judul seperti itu. Dan saya cukup yakin, satu _line_ yang berulang kali saya tulis itu adalah sederet kata yang dilaknat _Readers_ pro NH. (Cinta NaruHina sampai mati! Oyeee!) #nyengir watados#dikeroyok**

**IYAAA~ saya tahu, tunggakan fic saya menggunung. Tapi, fic ini _chapter_-nya nggak banyak, kok. _Next update_—yang kemungkinan agak lebih lama dari sebelumnya, mudah-mudahan bisa bareng beberapa fic NH saya lainnya. Omong-omong, setelah saya cek-cek lagi, isi fic ini kegalauan semua. Lebay? Jayus? _Hontou ni gomenasai…_ T_T (Salah penulisnya, 'kan? Itu saya! #tepok jidat) Uhm, _chapter_ depan lumayan fluff. XD #spoilerbocor**

**. **

**_We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!_;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk seluruh apresiasi yang beraneka ragam. ^_^**

**Rambu Istimewa: Emo, galau, lebay, suram, plot yang beralur super lambat, OOC terlalu kental, untuk yang tidak suka _angst_ atau pun semua yang telah saya peringatkan, silakan tekan tombol _"Back"_. Trims sebelumnya, saya cinta damai. Peace! :D **

_**I will survive~ **_

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AR**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typos, emo, etc.**

**.**

_**(*)**__ Special backsound_**: That Woman **_**by**_** Baek Yi Joung**

**.**

**_Have a nice read_. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Ojou-sama_, apakah Anda yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Mendengar nada menyangsikan sarat tersirat dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Mata lavendernya bergulir samar, menumbukkan pandangan pada sang mentari yang masih mengintip malu tatkala fajar menyingsing.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada salahnya jika aku ingin berkunjung ke desa Konoha, bukan?"

"Tapi, perjalanan menuju desa Konoha sangat jauh dan—"

"—aku mau pergi ke sana."

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan mengurus segala kebutuhan dan keperluan untuk ke Konoha, _Ojou-sama_."

Senyum manisnya kian terkembang. Modus sejak dahulu kala, sesederhana itu. _'…ya, dan aku bisa bertemu dia sekali lagi.'_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Eksistensi Sempurna**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

"**Baik-baik Saja"**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di kantor Hokage…

"Huaaciihhm!"

"Aduuuh, Naruto! Kau boleh saja bersin, tapi jangan di atas kertas-kertas permohonan misi ini!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda segera menyingkirkan berlembar-lembar kertas dari hadapan sang Hokage.

Naruto, sang Hokage, kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ditempatinya. Lengan terbalut _jumpsuit_ oranye-hitamnya terangkat, mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah. Dan dia bersin sekali lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura—huaaaciihm!" ucapnya dengan suara sengau disertai bersin lagi.

Sakura mengernyit jijik, disodorkannya sekotak tisu pada Naruto. "Perlukah kau memanggilku kemudian bersin? Ah, sudahlah." Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Lalu, gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu memandang prihatin pada Naruto. "Kau menderita flu pagi ini pasti gara-gara hujan-hujanan dalam waktu lama, kan? Kemarin saja kau datang ke kantor dengan baju basah semua. Kau kemana saja, sih? Kenapa yang mengerjakan tugasmu justru kloning bayanganmu?"

"Kloning bayanganku juga bagian dari diriku, 'kan?" ketus Naruto. Sekali lagi ia bersin, kemudian membuang muka. "Kemarin aku ada urusan."

"Makanya, lain kali kau jangan menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, kalau pekerjaan selalu rutin kaukerjakan, pasti sekarang kau bisa istirahat," nasehat Sakura.

Naruto mencibir. Bibirnya dimanyunkan. "Iya, iya, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura mendelik ketika mendengar Naruto menggerutu entah apa.

Sejenak ruangan itu diliputi kesunyian. Naruto meneliti lembar demi lembar gulungan kertas. Kemudian dia melontarkan tanya pada teman yang seringkali membantunya. "Sakura_-chan_, tentang misi solo dari panti asuhan di Sunagakure…"

Sakura menoleh dari rutinitasnya merapikan dokumen-dokumen penting di sebuah rak. "Oh… panti asuhan yang dibuat untuk anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua ketika perang tiga tahun lalu? Matsuri-_san_ mengirimkan permohonan misi untuk seseorang yang dapat membantunya mengelola panti asuhan tersebut, paling tidak selama satu minggu."

Naruto membaca berkas permohonan yang diajukan oleh Matsuri. "Hmm… sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk melaksanakan misi ini, Sakura _chan_?"

Senyumnya melebar, Sakura mengangguk dengan mimik muka cerah. "Sudah. Tadi pagi aku minta tolong Sai untuk menyampaikan pada orang yang kurekomendasikan. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia kini menandatangani persetujuan atas permohonan misi yang diajukan oleh anak didik Gaara itu.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Orangnya sudah datang," ujar Sakura pada Naruto. Dialihkannya mata _emerald_-nya pada pintu. "Silakan masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, seseorang masuk usai menutup pintu. Naruto tidak mengacuhkannya, ia sibuk membaca perkamen lain lagi. Orang yang baru masuk itu membungkukkan badan sekilas.

Dan terdengar suara bersin lagi.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalian bersin bersamaan!" cetusnya, seolah itu adalah hal yang lucu. "Sedang sama-sama terkena flu, eh?"

"Astaga… flu sialan," umpat Naruto. Ia menegakkan kepala, dan mencelos ketika mata birunya bersiborok dengan mata lavender sosok lain yang kemarin dikuntit olehnya. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Naruto membuka percakapan dengan gadis lain yang eksis di hadapannya. "Jadi, kau yang dipilih Sakura-_chan_ untuk melaksanakan misi ini, Hinata?"

Sepasang mata memutuskan tautannya. Hinata mengangguk dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya bertemu dalam genggaman. "I-iya, Hokage-_sama_," jawabnya dengan suara serak, lalu ia terbatuk kecil.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Aku tidak salah pilih orang, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bangga. "Aku yakin Hinata adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjalani misi ini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, sekilas mengerling pada Hinata yang tampak pucat dengan hidung yang memerah. "Ya," tanggapnya pendek.

Ia menggulung perkamen tanda persetujuan misi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Membantu Matsuri mengurus panti asuhan yang dibangun untuk anak-anak yang kehilangan keluarga saat perang. Kurang lebih selama satu minggu, sampai ada pengganti yang pantas," tutur Naruto. "Kau mau menerima misi ini, Hinata?"

Hinata mundur kembali ke tempatnya, ia menyimak dengan seksama keterangan singkat yang diberikan Naruto. Lalu mengangguk mantap. "Ya, saya akan melaksanakannya semaksimal mungkin. Terima kasih."

Naruto kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung di atas meja. Tanpa menatap Hinata, ia berkata, "Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Hinata."

Hinata membungkukkan badan lagi. "Terima kasih banyak, Hokage-_sama_, Sakura-_san_."

Naruto membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas, sementara Sakura melempar senyum manis dan mengangguk ramah pada Hinata. Perlakuan Sakura tersebut membuat Hinata tidak merasa segugup ketika ia memasuki kantor Hokage.

"Eh, Hinata… kau sakit?" Sakura menahan kepergian Hinata dengan melempar tanya.

Meski ia telah berupaya untuk berkonsentrasi pada dokumennya, perhatiannya terusik karena konversasi antar gadis yang berada di sekitarnya.

Hinata tersentak—tepat ketika Naruto meliriknya. "Ha-hanya flu dan ba-batuk saja. Ti-tidak parah, kok."

"Kau sudah minum obat?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil. Sakura dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya yang tajam, menangkap basah langkah Hinata yang agak pincang. "Kakimu sakit juga, ya?"

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat kepala, ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada kaki Hinata. Ingin rasanya bertanya juga, tapi kalau ia bertanya, ada peluang Hinata akan menyadari bahwa ia tahu—semua hal yang telah dilakukannya untuk Hinata.

Hinata tampak salah tingkah. Adik sepupu Neji itu mengangguk tak kentara. "Ta-tapi sudah ba-baik saja. Hanya keseleo…" Heh, gadis itu memilih berbohong.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, Hinata. Ternyata tidak." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dihampirinya Hinata, membimbingnya agar duduk manis di sofa dengan kaki yang sakit ditaruh ke atas meja. Ditariknya celana panjang Hinata sebatas lutut. Ia menemukan kaki yang mebiru gelap karena membengkak, dan lilitan perban tidak rapi membalut kaki jenjang pasiennya itu.

Kemudian, diposisikannya telapak tangan pada permukaan kulit yang sakit, lalu aliran chakra hijau mengalir dari tangannya. Selama beberapa saat Sakura memeriksanya, Hinata terkadang meringis pelan tatkala Sakura menekan beberapa bagian kakinya.

"Hinata, siapa yang mengobati kakimu? Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura, ia mengerling dan menemukan pasiennya itu cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Pantas saja, bebatan perbannya jelek sekali. Dan kakimu sepertinya sempat dipijat, tapi justru tambah parah."

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ah, ternyata pertolongannya malah menyebabkan kondisi Hinata memburuk. Dilihatnya sepasang bola mata lavender itu bergulir nyalang, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ti-tidak… aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin, Kiba-_kun_ atau Shino-_kun_ yang mengobatiku, bisa juga Neji _Niisan_."

Sakura tidak benar-benar mendengarkan jawaban, ia serius memeriksa kondisi Hinata. setelah memastikan kondisi temannya itu, ia mengangguk puas. "Tak ada luka serius. Kau hanya terlalu memaksakan kakimu—entah apa yang kaulakukan pada kakimu. Kompres bagian kakimu yang bengkak dengan es batu. Dan soal flu serta batuk, nanti sore mampir saja ke rumah sakit untuk ambil obat—aku akan berikan resepnya. Oke?"

Usai terkagum-kagum karena diagnosa dan saran serta kebaikan gadis itu, Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman pula. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura mengangguk ringan. "Oh, iya. Hari ini kau istirahat saja. Lusa kau baru berangkat. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Naruto?"

"A-aku berangkat besok pun tak apa-apa," sela Hinata, "lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

"Lusa saja. Sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Hinata," tukas Naruto. Tak sengaja mereka bersitatap, pandangan Naruto melunak. "Hari ini tidak usah latihan—sebentar lagi pun akan hujan. Percuma, latihan taijutsu di hari berhujan. Jangan memforsir diri lagi dan jangan keras kepala."

Hinata terperangah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri lagi, Hinata!" Naruto memaksakan cengiran khasnya terpampang di wajahnya. "Ikuti saja apa yang diinstruksikan Sakura-_chan_. Oke?"

"Nah, kau dengar kata Naruto juga, 'kan?" ucap Sakura riang. Ia menepuk bahu Hinata yang memutuskan tautan pandangannya dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu lekas berdiri. Menolak halus tatkala Sakura hendak memapahnya. Membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan, "Terima ka-kasih ba-banyak. Sa-saya permisi."

Lepas kepergian Hinata yang berjalan timpang, Sakura kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Sekian lamanya ia berdebat dengan _inner_-nya sendiri, ia menyerah karena tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Naruto, hanya perasaanku saja atau sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, ya? Dia terlihat murung."

Sunyi. Jawaban tak langsung datang dari Naruto, menyebabkan Sakura melirik sahabat terbaiknya itu. Didapatinya Naruto tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Heiii, Naruto!" panggil Sakura kesal.

"Oh…" Lamunannya buyar. Ia mengangguk asal. "Mungkin juga."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kini dengan cekatan ia menyusun berkas-berkas misi dengan rapi di sebuah lemari. "Sayang, Hinata tidak ingin berbagi cerita denganku. Ino dan Tenten juga berpikiran sama."

"Hinata hanya tidak suka merepotkan," kilah Naruto.

Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai _kunoichi_ itu mengangguk kecewa. "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Gadis sebaik Hinata yang disukai banyak lelaki, seharusnya tidak semurung itu."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, diubahnya posisi menjadi bersidekap. "Sakura-_chan_ juga disukai banyak pria," celetuknya.

Gerakan gadis yang merupakan murid Godaime Hokage itu terhenti. Ia mengalihkan tatapan pada kawannya yang menatapnya lurus tepat di mata. Terdapat keseriusan mendalam tersirat dari mata biru milik Hokage muda yang tengah duduk menempati singgasana pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Kita sedang bicara tentang Hinata," kata Sakura. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dan ia tidak dapat menghindar dari Naruto yang tengah serius dan terfokus padanya.

Naruto menggeleng. Dilayangkannya pandangan tajam pada seseorang di hadapannya itu. "Aku bicara tentang kau, Sakura-_chan_."

.

#~**~#

.

Suara bariton yang terlalu akrab itu terngiang terus-menerus di benaknya.

"_Hari ini tidak usah latihan—sebentar lagi pun akan hujan. Percuma, latihan taijutsu di hari berhujan. Jangan memforsir diri lagi dan jangan keras kepala."_

"_Jangan memaksakan diri lagi, Hinata!" _

Hinata tak habis pikir. Dia tidak menceritakan perihal ia berlatih taijutsu di hari berhujan kemarin hari pada siapa pun. Lantas, kenapa Naruto mengetahuinya?

Naruto tahu, berarti mungkin dia ada di lapangan latihan kemarin. Hal itu terbukti, karena ketika terbangun, Hinata telah bersandar pada sebatang pohon—bukannya berkubang dalam lumpur. Pula ada yang telah memerban kakinya meskipun tidak rapi—dan jelas bukan dirinya.

Mungkinkah Naruto kemarin…?

Gadis itu memaksakan diri berlari meski terpincang-pincang, sepanjang koridor sepi kantor. Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri, kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

_**Tidak, tidak mungkin. **_

Kendati semua bukti mengarah pada Naruto, namun belum tentu orang yang kemarin mengobatinya adalah Naruto. Belum dapat dipastikan, serta tidak patut diyakini. Tunggu, itu tidak benar! Karena sederet kalimat verbal Naruto terdengar begitu ambigu. Untuk apa lagi menaruh harapan pada hal yang tidak pasti?

Gadis itu menginjak asa yang mulai bersemi dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak lagi pantas dilakukannya. Harapan tersebut harus dibunuh walau baru berkuncup. Sebut dia mengkhianati kata hati sendiri, katakan dia menipu harapannya sendiri…

Hinata hanya tak mau menaruh ekspetasi berlebih lagi. Ini salah. Kemarin, semua yang telah diungkapkan Naruto secara verbal tertanam di benaknya. Kali ini ia harus mampu menahan diri dan menguatkan tekad. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu tegar? Tidak ada salahnya melampaui semua ini dengan bersikap demikian sekali lagi, bukan?

Meneguhkan hati, Hinata menaruh anggapan bahwa peristiwa tentang Naruto kemarin hanya sekedar harapan belaka. Peristiwa itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Dan determinasi yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya adalah normatif. Ah, andai Hinata tahu bahwa yang terjadi padanya—berlatih taijutsu di hari berhujan, jatuh pingsan, dan dirawat—kemarin, sesungguhnya berkaitan erat dengan Naruto karena episode sore kali itu adalah kisah kategoris.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan yang tak ingin terus berkutat dengan kekecewaan, bukan?

Karena itu adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh Hinata.

Seorang gadis mengatupkan mata beriris lavender miliknya, sembari berbisik pada diri sendiri, "Aku _akan_ baik-baik saja."

.

#~**~#

.

Hari ini, hari keberangkatan gadis itu. Ini menjelaskan kenapa pemilik sepasang mata biru itu tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat tertentu, sembari mengawasi gerbang utama desa Konoha.

Sejenak ingatannya melayang pada tawaran dari asisten sekaligus sahabatnya, untuk turut mengantar kepergian gadis itu. Namun ia segera menolak mentah-mentah tawaran si gadis refleksi musim semi, dengan berkelit hendak menyelesaikan timbunan tugas sebagai Hokage.

Mana mau ia ditinggal sendiri dalam kantor Hokage, dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, dan dihantui kenangan akan konversasi menyakitkan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Alih-alih membenamkan diri dalam lautan perkamen—agar melupakan kejadian tersebut, kini ia justru berada di sebuah balkon milik rumah penduduk setempat yang dekat dengan gerbang utama desa Konoha.

Sejurus kemudian, muncul rombongan kecil mengantarkan keberangkatan gadis itu. Dari sekilas pandang saja, ia tahu Hinata begitu disayangi teman-teman dan keluarganya. Gadis asal klan Hyuuga tersebut tersenyum lepas karena kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang mengantar keberangkatannya menuju desa Suna.

Pandangannya melunak. Terbersit sebuah tanya dalam hatinya. Akankah Hinata mau tersenyum lagi untuknya?

Tak diduga, mata lavender yang familiar baginya itu tidak sengaja bertemu pandang. Hanya sepintas, karena terpaksa ia memutuskan tautan pandangan mereka tatkala seorang wanita menghampirinya dan berkata, "Maaf, Hokage-_sama_. Saya mau menjemur pakaian."

Pemuda yang merupakan Hokage itu menundukkan kepala. "Maaf sudah menganggu. Saya permisi dulu." Dia nyengir asal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, ya."

Wanita itu tersenyum maklum, dan putrinya terkikik geli. Sebelum pergi Naruto sempat mendengar putri kecil bergigi ompong itu berkata, "_Okaa-san_, _Okaa-san_… ternyata Hokage-_sama_ keren juga, ya? Sayang, dia aneh dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Bocah itu niat memujinya tidak, sih?

Dia membaur dalam keramaian. Diputuskannya untuk lebih mendekat kepada gerbang. Kini ia dapat mendengar percakapan antara orang-orang yang tengah bergumul di depan gerbang utama desa Konoha.

Selanjutnya, gadis itu berbalik pergi usai melambai pada semua orang yang mengantarnya. Senyumnya sama sekali berbeda dengan senyum yang ditampilkan pada Hokage paling muda dalam riwayat kepemimpinan Konoha.

Usai kepergiannya, Naruto Uzumaki pun turut beranjak pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan dari Hinata Hyuuga.

Baiklah. Selama satu minggu ke depan, rutinitas normal yang membosankan itu akan dijalaninya.

Ya, sampai gadis itu pulang lagi ke Konoha.

Sampai saat itu, Naruto berharap semoga semua akan tetap baik-baik saja untuknya.

.

#~**~#

.

Satu minggu terlewat.

Tidak ada hal yang istimewa menyambanginya. Rasanya, hidup ketika masa kecil dulu lebih berwarna daripada sekarang—saat ia menjadi seorang pengacau dan perusuh paling berisik di desa Konoha.

Ah, membosankan.

Bahkan teman-temannya saja terkejut mengetahui ia jadi rajin mengerjakan tugas, terlebih karena ia mulai menunjukkan profesionalisme sebagai Hokage yang berdedikasi. Dan yang lebih mendatangkan syok sekaligus kegembiraan, karena ia mau bersikap normal seperti dahulu kala.

Tetap saja, ia merasa bosan. Ia kembali mencoba bersikap layaknya kepribadiannya di masa lalu, namun tidak sepenuh hati bertindak demikian. Wajar jika ia diterpa kejenuhan karena itu, bukan?

Ia sedang menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi, mengurut keningnya. Kemana perginya Sai dan Sakura? Kenapa mereka tak datang dan membantu merapikan dokumen? Ah, ia baru ingat kalau mereka sedang sibuk dengan masalah masing-masing. Sasuke? Orang itu akan lebih banyak menghina daripada membantu—lebih baik tidak usah datang sekalian.

Tunggu, kenapa gayanya seperti orang tua banyak masalah? Aargh!

**Tok! Tok! **

"Masuk!" serunya. "Kami-sama, _mudah-mudahan bukan setumpuk perkamen lagi… yang menggunung di meja saja belum selesai!"_ Batinnya merana dalam hati.

Seseorang masuk. Usai menutup pintu, ia membungkukkan badan seraya mengucapkan salam. "Se-selamat pa-pagi, Hokage-_sama_."

Ia lekas menoleh pada sumber suara. Entah kenapa rasa lega menelusup ke dalam hatinya menemukan eksistensi gadis itu dalam ruang pandangnya.

Untung tak ada siapa-siapa. Semua akan jadi lebih mudah untuk mereka. Meski atmosfer canggung senantiasa menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Hinata," ucapnya ringan. "Bagaimana misinya?"

"Su-sukses. I-ini laporan misinya, dan Kazekage-_sama_ me-menitipkan su-surat untuk Anda." Hinata mengulurkan gulungan perkamen misi serta selembar amplop cap resmi desa Suna yang merupakan surat dari Gaara untuknya.

Ia mengambilnya, lalu memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "_Otsukaresama_, Hinata." Dikerlingnya gadis yang masih membawa ransel besar itu tengah membungkuk sopan padanya. "Ada apa Gaara sampai kirim surat padaku, ya?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tertegun melihatnya tersenyum ringan. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi melihat gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan ingin mengusir sesuatu dari benaknya—mungkin tidak percaya pada indera penglihatannya yang sebenarnya masih berfungsi normal.

Hinata bukan orang pertama di hari ini yang terpana tak mengerti menemukan Hokage Konoha saat ini nyengir seperti dulu beberapa tahun silam.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Hinata?"

Dan ia sempat melongo heran karena Hinata kini tampak tercengang. Dengan cepat Hinata dapat mengendalikan diri, ia menundukkan kepala lagi. "Pu-pulang ke ru-rumah."

Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Santai saja, Hinata. Aku tak akan menggigitmu," kelakarnya.

Sayangnya, apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. Hinata sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Menelan kekecewaan, gadis itu tidak balas tersenyum padanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sa-saya mohon u-undur diri," katanya sopan, kentara terlihat kegugupan menerpanya. "Terima ka-kasih, Hokage-_sama_."

Oh, tidak.

Hinata nyaris mencapai pintu, ketika ia angkat bicara lagi, "Tunggu sebentar, Hinata!"

Sesaat Hinata bergeming dalam posisinya. Entah bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu—karena membelakanginya. Yang Naruto tahu, ia harus segera mengutarakan alasan mengapa ia menghentikan langkah tergesa gadis yang ia nantikan tersenyum lagi padanya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ragu pada pemuda itu yang menghunjamkan tatapan penuh harap padanya.

"Keberatan jika aku minta tolong sesuatu, tidak?"

Hinata cukup yakin bahwa keputusan yang telah dibuatnya waktu itu mulai goyah, ketika Naruto memanjatkan satu permohonan kepadanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu memelas.

Hinata tidak yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja, ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

_(Karena tidak satu pun dari keduanya yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, usai segala peristiwa yang telah terjadi.)_

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Oke. _Hints_ konfliknya sudah ada, 'kan? ;) **

**Lama banget saya nggak online di mana pun (Damn: kegalauan, kesibukan, masalah, ujian—parah banget ya besok ujian empat mata pelajaran yang bikin sakit kepala eh malah update fic, aku, kau, dia, dan duniaku). Ihiks. Maaf karena fic ini ngaret banget update-nya jauh dari yang saya perkirakan. **

**Update selanjutnya—mudah-mudahan bisa dengan fic NH yang lainnya juga, semoga bisa bertepatan saat NaruHina Fluffy Day/HFNH! **

**Kawan NHLs, jangan lupa ikut berpartisipasi merayakan HFNH/NHFD, ya! ^_^ -kata seseorang yang patut diragukan absensinya untuk NHFD tahun ini. **

**Maaf untuk _Reviewer _yang tidak login, saya tidak bisa membalas _review_-nya. Maaf, ya. #_deep bows_# tapi, saya sangat senang dapat apresiasi dari kalian yang tidak hanya sebatas page review. Trims banget, ya. XD**

**. **

**_We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!_;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun (concrit) sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk seluruh apresiasi yang Anda sekalian berikan pada saya. ^_^**

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan di _chapter_ sebelumnya. u.u _#deep bows#_ semoga _chapter_ ini bisa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. ;) **

**Rambu Istimewa: _copas chapter_ sebelumnya. **

**Chapter kali ini saya dedikasikan untuk Na Fourthok'og. Iyik Na, maafkan daku yang batal _double publish_ fic NHTD tepat waktu. OTL _Hontou ni gomenasai! _T_T**

_**I will survive~ **_

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AR**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typos, emo, etc.**

**.**

_**(*)**__ Special backsound_**: That Woman **_**by**_** Baek Ji Young**

**.**

**_Have a nice read_. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ninja-ninja yang keluar masuk dari kantor Hokage dibuat bingung oleh tingkah kekanakan Hokage mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tidak merasa heran. Dulu, sosok bocah _Nanadaime_ Hokage mereka memang demikian adanya.

"Ah, senangnya melihat Naruto ceria lagi," cetus Iruka yang keluar ruangan bersama Anko.

Anko acuh tak acuh. "Syukurlah. Itu lebih baik dari kepribadian emonya. Naruto yang emo itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Naruto memang perlu dibantu mengenai kerapihan. Dia memang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan menyangkut hal itu." Iruka turut tertular keriangan Naruto, dengan senyum lega sarat haru, berjalan bersama Anko dan beberapa orang dalam tim lainnya untuk melaksanakan misi kelas S.

Naruto sendiri menjadi lebih betah di ruangannya. Sesekali ia tidak berkonsentrasi pada dokumennya, dan justru mengawasi pergerakan canggung dari gadis yang ia mohon pertolongannya untuk membantu membereskan kantor Hokage.

Sebaliknya, Hinata malah panik. Ia berupaya keras untuk terlihat biasa saja. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia malah jadi bingung sendiri. Bagaimana sikapnya yang biasa saat dekat dengan Naruto?

Pingsan, eh?

Oh, baiklah. Lupakan saja.

Hinata jelas menyadari bahwa ia diawasi intens oleh Naruto. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin gugup dan panik.

"Hinata, ikut aku!"

Hinata terdiam. Itu bukan tawaran, lebih menjurus pada perintah. Ditolehkannya pandangan ke belakang, Naruto telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia berjengit pelan. Sejak kapan Naruto berada di belakangnya? Kenapa tidak terasa hawa kehadirannya?

"Taruh saja dulu dokumen-dokumennya," kata Naruto. Ia menyentak dokumen yang sedang dipegang Hinata, kemudian melemparnya asal. "Ikut aku!" ucapnya sekali lagi

Takut, Hinata tidak berani membantah. Ia menganggukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan segera berdiri. Mengekori Naruto yang beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu.

Oh, tidak. Seuntai firasat buruk hinggap di hati Hinata.

Ia harus lari, atau tidak bisa kembali.

Sebelum semua terlambat atau Hinata harus tenggelam karena menenggak kekecewaan lagi.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Eksistensi Sempurna**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"**Memilih"**

**.**

**_By_: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Banyak orang mencuri-curi pandang pada mereka—pada Naruto yang berjalan dibuntuti oleh Hinata. Naruto memasang tampang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kontradiksi dengan Hinata yang amat gelisah dan canggung.

Mereka tiba di depan Ichiraku Ramen. Kedai ramen itu padat oleh pengunjung dikarenakan ini adalah jam makan siang. Aroma lezat ramen menguar sampai ke sekitarnya, menggoda siapa saja untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan memesan semangkuk ramen.

"_A-ano…"_ Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. Namun, hanya sampai di sana. Ia tidak tahu kelanjutan kata-katanya sendiri.

Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya. "Aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kita makan siang dengan ramen, kan?"

Hinata menarik kesimpulan, mungkin hari ini Naruto kerasukan sesuatu. Bukan, bukan Kyuubi atau _Yami_ Naruto yang dimaksudkannya. Atau, mungkin saking mendungnya hari ini, Naruto jadi bertingkah aneh.

Dan lagi, _apa hubungannya sikap Naruto saat ini dengan cuaca?_

Itu hanya sekumpulan asumsi belaka. Tidak menjawab segudang tanya yang bermunculan di benak Hinata.

"Sa-saya makan si-siang di ru-rumah saja," tanggap Hinata cepat. Ia membalikkan badan, terburu-buru beranjak pergi—

"Gah. Siapa yang menyuruhmu kabur, eh?"

—dan gagal. Sebuah tarikan kuat pada tudung jaketnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sekeras apa pun usaha Hinata, ia tidak berpindah sedikit pun. Jika terus dipaksakan, jaket kesayangannya bisa robek—dan ia tidak mau hal tersebut terealisasikan.

"Pertama, kau belum selesai membantuku," kata Naruto seraya menahan Hinata dengan cara menggenggam erat-erat tudung kepala jaket ungunya. "Kedua, akan merepotkan untukmu bolak-balik dari rumah ke kantor. Ketiga, aku tidak mau dianggap kejam karena dikira mempekerjakan seseorang dan membiarkannya kelaparan. Keempat, aku tidak punya teman untuk makan siang karena yang lain sedang sibuk."

Perlahan Hinata tergeming mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Mau tak mau, ia mengerling sekilas pada Naruto yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

Naruto menampilkan seuntai senyum tipis padanya. "Anggap saja ini ajakan dari temanmu, Hinata. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu upah apa karena telah bersedia menolongku dari segudang kertas sialan itu."

Sepersekian detik Hinata mematung. Namun tertangkap basah oleh Naruto, kekecewaan terlukis dari airmuka gadis itu yang membuat dahinya mengernyit karena tak mengerti. Ah, bertahun-tahun terlewat, masih saja pemuda ini tidak peka pada gadis di hadapannya.

Pasrah, Hinata mengangguk. Senang dengan reaksi gadis yang hari ini menjadi asistennya, Naruto mendorong gadis itu masuk ke dalam kedai ramen.

Suasana di dalam begitu pengap. Aroma lezat ramen terkontaminasi dengan polusi bau-bau lainnya. Pun kedai ramen favorit Naruto ini ramai akan suara-suara yang terlibat konversasi atau pun aksi-reaksi. Hinata akan tetap diam di tempat, andaikata Naruto tidak mendorongnya maju.

Risih dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang bertengger di bahunya, Hinata memacu langkahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah mengayunkan lengan. Sikut yang sedang ditekuk itu meninggalkan rasa sakit menusuk karena menghantam permukaan pinggul gadis itu.

Hinata terhuyung mundur. Untungnya, Naruto refleks menahan laju calon kuat pewaris klan Hyuuga tersebut yang nyaris terjatuh. Sepasang tangan berjemari lentik itu tersimpan di pinggul yang berbalutkan jaket ungu, meremasnya kuat-kuat untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

Seorang pria paruh baya mendengus kesal. Ia mengusap-usap sikutnya. "Oi, kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" serunya kasar.

Hinata membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. "Ma-maaf. Maaf, _Ojiisan_."

"Huh, nyaris saja tehku tumpah," kata orang itu lagi.

"Ma-maaf. Saya benar-benar minta ma-maaf," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Naruto terperangah. Antara tak percaya sekaligus kesal. Astaga… kalau dia jadi Hinata, pasti kakek-kakek—di mata Naruto pria paruh baya itu tak ubahnya seorang kakek pemarah—itu sudah menerima tinju sebagai penutup indah untuk makan siangnya!

Orang yang tak sengaja menyikut Hinata itu menoleh dengan tampang galak. Hanya sesaat, karena selanjutnya ekspresi itu langsung mencair tatkala menemukan bahwa yang ia sikut adalah seorang gadis cantik.

"Oh, _Oneesan_, maafkan aku juga…" katanya lembut. Bahkan terlalu lembut setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Hinata—menurut Naruto. "Aku tidak sengaja. Sakitkah?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia memiringkan kepala untuk melihat respon Hinata. _Kami-sama_, apakah indera penglihatannya masih berfungsi normal? Hinata tersenyum pada kakek sialan itu! Naruto sukses terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak terasa sakit," jawab Hinata, meski ia tersenyum sembari menahan ringisan.

Kemudian ia tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. Tangannya terangkat, hendak menawarkan sesuatu. Naruto mengernyit tidak suka—ia punya firasat tidak menyenangkan tentang hal ini. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, _Oneesan_. Beritahu aku bagian mana yang terasa sakit."

_Dan… astaga! Ini tempat umum!_ Naruto berteriak tidak terima dalam hati.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti tatapan misterius dari paman itu—dan Naruto sangat mengerti pandangan paman itu yang sama seperti tatapan Jiraiya pada para wanita, bergeming ketika tangan kekar berkeriput itu hendak menyentuhnya.

**Plak!**

Tangan dengan banyak kerutan disebabkan oleh faktor penuaan hampir mencapai tangan Hinata, ketika tangan lain yang sebelumnya menopang Hinata dengan sigap menepis. Gerakan protektif tersebut membuat pria itu dan Hinata terperangah.

Sederet adegan itu perlahan menyedot perhatian publik dalam kedai ramen, termasuk menelusupkan keheningan menegangkan hingga di balik meja pesanan ikut terdiam menyaksikan kelanjutan yang akan terjadi.

"_Hentai Ojiisan_, pertama, ini masih siang untuk melakukan tindakan senonoh. Kedua, ini di muka publik dan _Ojiisan_ pasti tahu ada tempat khusus yang buka malam hari untuk berlaku demikian. Ketiga, jangan memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain." Suara bariton bernada tegas itu mengintimidasi hingga ke seluruh pelosok kedai yang menyajikan ramen tersebut.

Pria yang mempunyai kepala hampir botak itu memasang raut tak suka. Apa-apaan dipermalukan terang-terangan seperti ini?

"Oi, Bocah! Berani-beraninya kau menceramahi—" Paman itu menggeser pandangan dari tangan lain yang menepisnya, ke sosok Hinata yang sejuk dalam ruang pandangnya, dan berhenti pada siluet seseorang yang menguarkan hawa emosional. Sialnya, ia dan orang di seluruh penjuru dunia ninja sangat mengetahui figur pahlawan yang eksis di hadapannya. "—a-ah, _Hoka-ka-kage-sa-sama_!"

Bisik-bisik dan suara tertawa mengejek riuh-rendah terdengar. Peduli setan dengan itu semua. Naruto tak acuh, termasuk pada Hinata yang gemetar karena gugup dan ketakutan. Hinata tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mengetahui kesalahannya, pria yang datang bersama seorang rekan kerjanya itu lekas berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. "Ma-maafkan saya, Hokage-_sama_!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata birunya dengan mimik wajah bosan. "Kau tahu kau seharusnya meminta maaf kepada siapa, _Hentai Ojiisan_."

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, ia berseru lagi, "Ma-maafkan atas tindakan lancang dan ketidaksopanan saya, _Onee-san_!"

Hinata yang merasa kasihan, mengerling pada Naruto yang pula tengah meliriknya. Rupanya pemuda itu tengah menanti responnya. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, dan Naruto hanya bisa memutar sepasang mata birunya—ia mengerti maksud yang berusaha disampaikan Hinata.

Sepasang mata beriris lavender beralih pada pria yang kini tampak lemah di depannya. Tatapannya menyorotkan simpati dan kasihan. "Su-sudahlah, _Ojii-san_. Ti-tidak apa-apa."

'_Dia benar-benar memaafkan Hentai Ojii-san yang kelewat keterlaluan itu!'_ Naruto ternganga, melayangkan tatapan tak percaya pada Hinata.

Pria itu mendongak menatap Hinata yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Akhirnya ia menegakkan badan kembali seraya berujar, "Mohon maafkan saya, Naruto-_sama_."

Naruto segera kembali menampilkan kewibawaannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kesal. "Kau beruntung rupanya. Baiklah, lanjutkan saja makan siang yang tertunda!"

Bergegas ia duduk dan melanjutkan makan dengan muka memerah karena malu. Mengangkat kepala saja ia tidak berani. Habis sudah harga dirinya, pria tua itu mengerti bahwa ia sekarang dicap sebagai pria hidung belang—kendati realitanya memang benar.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini kedai ramen itu disesaki oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan dan siulan, juga dimeriahkan oleh pekikkan khas cewek yang memuja dan melayangkan pandangan terpesona pada Naruto.

Tak hirau dengan kehebohan mendadak ini, Naruto dengan mantap melayangkan ancaman, "Keempat—dan yang terakhir, jangan berani-berani kau mendekati Hinata—" Naruto menunjuk gadis yang sedang ditopang olehnya, "—apalagi sampai mencoba-coba melecehkannya lagi, _Hentai Ojiisan_."

"Sa-saya mengerti," ucap pria tua itu lemah.

Naruto mengangguk. Tidak peduli dengan adegan menghibur yang dilakukan oleh rekan kerja pria tua itu kepada kawannya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud menggunakan kekuasaan sebagai Hokage untuk memojokkan seseorang. Namun, tindakan seperti tadi sempat memancing emosinya, terlebih lagi korban pelecehannya adalah Hinata.

Omong-omong, kenapa siulan menggoda semakin kencang terdengar? Ah, peduli amat.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Tangannya yang tersimpan di lengan Hinata, kini menepuk-nepuknya hangat. "Sudah selesai. Aku yakin paman mesum sialan ini tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Hinata!" katanya riang.

Tepat usai berkata seperti itu, Naruto menyadari kesalahannya terletak di mana. Ketika ia merasakan posisi Hinata begitu tepat dalam dekapannya. Tapi, ia tidak merasa bersalah kendati telah membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

Maka itulah, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi Hinata. Meski rona merah lekat mendebui pipinya, gadis yang merupakan sepupu Neji itu tampak murung dan dihantui aura suram. Dengan segenap kekuatan, akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga itu membungkuk sekilas pada pria tua yang menciut di hadapannya, kemudian bergegas menyingkir dari keramaian.

Naruto mengikuti langkahnya dengan kedua lengan menjadi bantalan kepala. "Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku bakal menonjok _Hentai Ojii-san_ itu, Hinata."

"Ma-masalah tidak a-akan selesai ji-jika memakai kekerasan yang disalahgunakan," tanggap Hinata tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Pandangan yang menyorot dari sepasang mata biru itu melunak pada gadis yang memunggunginya itu. "Kau terlalu baik hati, Hinata," pujinya.

Hinata dapat merasakan denyut menyakitkan yang berdetak melesak di dada. Sesak mendesak hati—karena itulah gadis itu memutuskan tidak merespon pada pujian yang Naruto berikan.

Suasana akan semakin canggung, apabila tak ada kehebohan yang menyerukan nama sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang menepi dari keramaian. Mereka menoleh, menemukan teman-teman yang tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aksimu tadi benar-benar keren, Naruto!" pekik Ino ceria tatkala Hinata dan Naruto bergabung dalam keramaian yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-teman mereka.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja!" Dia menepuk dada dengan tampang puas dan bangga pada diri sendiri. "Omong-omong, sedang apa kalian di sini? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun datang dan mengajak kami?"

Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura, ketiganya tertawa, mata mereka memicing penuh godaan menatap Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata.

Sakura menjawab, "Hanya ada beberapa masalah yang kami diskusikan. Tidak begitu penting, Naruto. Ah, dan kami tahu, kalian pasti kemari—karena _mood_-mu sedang baik, 'kan?" Ninja medis murid Godaime Hokage itu tersenyum lebar.

Selagi Naruto sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan para _kunoichi_, Hinata memisahkan diri dari Naruto. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri rekan-rekan setimnya dan seorang pemuda yang ia sudah anggap saudara sendiri.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji.

Hinata menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan senyum menenangkan khasnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji _Nii-san_."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu. Kenyataannya tidak, Hinata," sahut Shino sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Kiba meninjukan tangan kanannya yang terkepal pada permukaan telapak tangan kirinya, ekspresi geram dan emosi tampak darinya. "Kenapa kau biarkan saja, sih? Padahal aku dan Akamaru bisa saja menggigit paman mesum sialan itu sampai dia terkaing-kaing!"

Di sisi Kiba, seekor anjing putih besar menggonggong heboh tanda setuju.

"Terkaing-kaing?" ulang Shino, "Bukankah itu reaksi anjing saat merasa kesakitan?"

Shikamaru yang berada di dekat mereka menghela napas, pemuda dengan rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi itu terlihat bosan. "Merepotkan saja…"

Segerombolan pemuda-pemudi memadati suatu sudut di kedai ramen itu. Mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto yang sengaja datang berkumpul dan meluangkan waktu khusus untuk membuktikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Naruto telah kembali seperti semula.

Chouji menantang Naruto untuk adu makan ramen tercepat dan terbanyak. Pilihan rasa ramen dibebaskan. Yang lain memutuskan untuk menonton saja. Alih-alih menanggapi tantangan Chouji, Naruto justru menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku traktir kau," lugas Naruto pada gadis itu yang nyaris jatuh ketika hendak duduk di kursi setelah mendengar perkataannya.

Terdengar jeritan heboh, terbengong-bengong, dan beragam ekspresi terkejut lainnya.

"Naruto, kau demam, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pura-pura menuduh. "Sini! Kuperiksa suhu tubuhmu!"

Ino terkikik geli. "Ada apakah gerangan? Aku mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedang terjadi di sini." Sebelah mata yang tidak tertutupi oleh geraian rambut pirang pucat kentara menyiratkan godaan.

Kiba melayangkan protes—diiringi salakan Akamaru, "Itu yang seharusnya aku katakan, Ino!"

"Kau sedang merayu Hinata, Naruto?" Neji memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak artinya.

"Enak saja!" sembur Naruto tak terima. Ia melotot, kesal dengan respon keterkejutan yang—menurutnya—terlalu berlebihan.

"Naruto, kau dengar, 'kan? Ayo mulai lomba makan ramen!" tantang Chouji.

"Inilah semangat masa mudaaa~" seloroh Lee dengan semangat meletup-letup.

"Lee, tidak pada tempatnya kau bicara seperti itu," ujar Tenten geli. "Omong-omong, ada apa kalian berdua—Naruto dan Hinata—datang bersama-sama ke sini?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hinata nyaris jatuh lagi dari kursi tinggi yang hendak didudukinya. Kebetulan, Naruto dengan sigap menahannya, membantunya duduk hingga menemukan posisi senyaman mungkin, sembari menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, "Nah, ini ada hubungannya dengan aku ingin mentraktir Hinata."

Hinata menggumamkan _"terima-kasih"_ sepelan mungkin, yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar Naruto—yang walaupun hanya sekilas terlihat namun teman-teman mereka diam-diam tersenyum karena hal sederhana itu. Dengan senang hati—karena terbersit rasa tak rela dan sedikit _sister-complex_, Neji mengusir Naruto agar tidak berada dekat dan tidak menyentuh adik sepupunya lagi, kendati tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tadi aku minta tolong Hinata untuk membantuku membereskan kantor Hokage. Sekarang jam makan siang, tidak salah kalau aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama, 'kan?" kata Naruto ringan. "Habis, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura-_chan_ tidak datang pagi ini…"

"Hinata baru pulang misi, Naruto," tegur Neji. "Seenaknya saja kau meminta Hinata menolongmu, padahal dia pasti masih kelelahan."

Gadis yang jadi objek konversasi itu menarik-narik ujung lengan baju putih Neji, menggeleng-geleng dengan tampang memelas. "A-aku memang ma-mau membantunya, Neji _Nii-san_."

"Dengar itu, Neji?" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Neji tersenyum masam, dan akhirnya memilih mengobrol dengan Lee. "Hinata, kau tidak merasa terpaksa menolongku, 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan.

Tiada respon.

"Selamat datang di Ichiraku Ramen," sambut Ayame ramah—menginterupsi percakapan mereka, "mau pesan apa?"

Hinata yang semula bergeming, turut mengembangkan senyum ramah. "Tolong miso ramennya satu. Terima kasih, ya."

Dianggap eksistensinya tidak ada, lebih menyakitkan daripada dilimpahkan kebencian.

Naruto akhirnya memahami paradigma hal tersebut. Dengan dirinya yang sedang kembali pada sosok kekanak-kanakkannya, seharusnya ia marah pada Hinata. Anehnya, tidak. Tak menuai respon, Naruto menjauh dari Hinata. Sekilas ia menoleh, dan terkejut menemukan gadis itu tersenyum dan memulai percakapan dengan rekan-rekan setimnya.

Naruto mengerti, Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikannya—bahkan mungkin benar-benar menganggapnya tidak ada. Walaupun sulit menampik sebuah suara membisikkan hasutan provokasi negatif di sudut hatinya, ia berkeyakinan bahwa Hinata tidak mungkin—dan tidak akan pernah menghilangkan eksistensinya kendati hanya tertera di mozaik memori. Hinata tidak akan dan tidak mungkin melupakannya.

Hinata bersikap demikian pun itu sudah sewajarnya. Sebuah timbal-balik akibat tindakan impulsifnya.

Tunggu. Apakah yang tadi telah diuraikan panjang lebar itu adalah resolusi hatinya? Ataukah ia memang telah menaruh ekspetasi berlebih pada persona tersebut? Tapi, mengapa begitu sulit menepis semua sikap skeptis yang kerap menggentayangi kendati sekedar untuk berkelit?

Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia pun tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Termenung sekian lama dalam renungan untuk menarik satu konklusi, justru membuatnya hanya berspekulasi.

Maka, Naruto memilih untuk melampiaskan kekecewaan yang reras menggenangi hatinya dengan memesan kemudian menyantap ramen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Amat disayangkan, dalam suasana seramai dan sehangat yang jarang terjadi di puncak musim gugur ini, tetap saja eksistensi kekecewaan senantiasa menghantui mereka yang dirundung kecewa.

.

#~**~#

.

Satu jam lewat tiga menit, dengan jajaran mangkuk yang menggunung tinggi memenuhi meja pemesanan di kedai Ichiraku Ramen…

"Baiklah, lomba makan ramen kali ini dimenangkan oleh Choujiii!" Ino mengetukkan sumpit besi berkali-kali ke permukaan mangkuk kaca.

Segerombolan remaja itu bertepuk tangan. Ada yang sepenuh hati, ada pula yang seikhlasnya. Teuchi dan putrinya menyumbangkan tawa, geli dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan pemuda-pemudi yang masih berkutat di kedai mereka.

"Aku hanya mengalah—sedang tidak selera makan," sengit Naruto. "Lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Coba saja. Aku menanti pertandingan berikutnya, Naruto," balas Chouji tak gentar sambil menggeser tumpukan mangkuk yang meninggi dari hadapannya.

Lee merangkul Naruto. "Tidak usah sedih begitu, Kawan. Yang kaubutuhkan adalah stamina, optimisme, dan semangat masa muda! Jangan pasang tampang depresi begitu—kau bisa kelihatan cepat tua!"

Menepis kasar rangkulan makhluk berambut seperti mangkuk dengan baju hijau super ketat itu, Naruto menggerung kesal sembari beranjak dari tempatnya. Pemuda yang kalah dalam tanding makan ramen terbanyak itu memilih menghempaskan diri di samping Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi perutmu akan meledak karena kepenuhan," ramal Sakura, berpura-pura yakin dengan ucapannya.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku bawa obat sakit perut," canda Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh," sahut Naruto cuek.

Gadis refleksi musim semi itu meringis. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sebentar emo, sebentar ceria, lalu emosi, kemudian non-ekspresi, dan kekanak-kanakkan. Pergantian musim saja lebih jelas daripada _mood_-mu."

Naruto menerawangkan pandangan pada seorang gadis serba ungu yang menyibukkan diri membantu Ayame mengangkut tumpukan-tumpukan mangkuk ke tempat cucian. "Kau tahu kau tidak perlu bertanya—karena kau adalah jawabannya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Ternyata Naruto masih teringat tentang konversasi tempo hari. Kelelahan tergurat eksplisit di wajah gadis berambut merah muda dipangkas pendek itu.

"Soal kata-katamu waktu itu..." Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya, namun Naruto dapat mengetahui kelanjutannya.

Dengan mantap, ia mengangguk. Mata birunya kini dipendari determinasi yang mulai retak. "Benar—aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" gumam Sakura. "Apa pun itu, aku harap kau jangan keras kepala lagi. Kau juga tahu jawabanku tak akan berubah."

Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Dipandangnya Naruto dengan ekspresi sendu, bercampur rasa bersalah. "Bukalah hatimu! Jangan menyendiri terus-menerus. Dulu, kau selalu melakukan hal itu pada orang lain. Tapi jika ini menyangkut tentang kau, hanya kau yang bisa menolong dirimu sendiri…"

Pemuda maniak ramen itu membisu. Menanti susulan kata-kata Sakura berikutnya—kendati ia tidak benar-benar menyimak perkataan kunoichi berbakat asal tim tujuh itu.

Entah kenapa ia rasanya begitu tertarik mengawasi intens Hinata Hyuuga sebagai objek pandangnya. Rasa pedih yang mencuat ke permukaan ini, terobati ketika mengawasi pergerakan gadis itu—tak acuh dengan fakta bahwa ia telah dikecewakan juga oleh Hinata.

"Naruto, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau membuatku merasa bersalah dan jahat—"

"—Sasuke dan Sai, mereka kemana? Kenapa tak datang kemari?" Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tidak ingin merusak atmosfer kehangatan yang menyelimuti lingkungan sekitar mereka.

Sakura bungkam. Tidak menjawab, ia memilih absen dari sisi Naruto. Beranjak menuju Ino dan Tenten yang entah meributkan apa dengan kawan-kawan mereka.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia sendiri lagi. Meski suasana di sekitarnya begitu ramai, sepi itu menyelinap begitu lihai dalam hati. Ah, rasanya ia memang tidak pantas ada di sini.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto bangkit dari lamunannya. Tersadar ketika menemukan seseorang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan makna tersiratnya.

Naruto hendak menawarkan orang itu untuk menemaninya, namun belum ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ninja yang termasuk anggota tim delapan itu memilih buru-buru lenyap dari ruang pandangnya.

Hokage muda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak yakin betah tetap berada di antara keramaian tapi merasa sendirian. Jadi, ia memilih beranjak dari tempatnya semula—menyingkirkan diri kendati hanya sejenak. Pikirannya benar-benar perlu dijernihkan.

Namun, satu perasaan pasti yang berkutat dalam diri.

Galau.

.

#~**~#

.

Hinata menyimpan mangkuk-mangkuk itu di dekat bak cucian di belakang kedai. Ia berbalik dan melangkah, hendak masuk ke dalam resto sederhana itu lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan akibat tiupan angin pertanda awal pergantian musim, dan ia tengah saling mengusapkan kedua tangan, tatkala benturan menyapa tubuhnya lagi, membuatnya nyaris terjatuh—entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Ma-maaf. Saya mohon maaf." Hinata refleks membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir yang kehilangan warna alaminya karena kedinginan ini mengucapkan _"maaf"_.

Seseorang di atas kursi roda menahan kedua tangan Hinata dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Klan Hyuuga memiliki _Byakyugan_, 'kan? Kenapa mata mereka tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya?" Cemoohan yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Hinata menelan ludah pahit. Apes dan sial lagi. Kenapa sejak kembali ke Konoha kemalangan begitu konsisten menyertainya? Ah, mungkin memang sudah nasibnya. Terima saja, minta maaf, dan pergi selekas mungkin—yang penting urusannya cepat selesai.

"Oi, Sasuke, sopan sedikit pada Hinata-_san_," sahut suara lain yang terdengar lebih ramah.

Gadis itu mendongak. Meringis lemah. Ia benar-benar sial. Korban tabrakannya kali ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang berada di kursi roda.

"Kau juga, Sai. Buka matamu! Fungsikan matamu semaksimal mungkin," sentak Sasuke.

Berjengit mendengar hardikan Sasuke, Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Ma-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. I-ini bukan salah Sai-_kun_. Sa-salahku yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat."

"Bagus kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Gestur angkuh khas Uchiha. Andai Sai tidak sabar dan setempramental Naruto, pasti Sasuke sudah dicekik agar berhenti bicara.

"Salahku juga," kata Sai ramah, "maafkan aku, ya, Hinata-_san_."

Sedikit lega dengan keramahan Sai, Hinata akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Tersenyum kecil pada pemuda yang tidak kedinginan meski mengenakan pakaian kekurangan bahan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," tanggap Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-_san_, apa kau lihat Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Sejenak terdiam, sebelum Hinata menjawab, "A-ada di dalam Ichiraku Ramen…"

"Dia pasti sedang berada dalam mode idiot dan berisiknya, benar?" terka pemuda lain berambut biru gelap.

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Pasti habis lomba makan ramen. Tak kuduga ternyata Naruto bisa seperti dulu lagi. Senang mengetahuinya," timpal Sai. "Pantas terdengar keriuhan sampai kemari."

"Paling si _Dobe_ pemicu segala kericuhan," ucap Sasuke tak acuh.

"Ti-tidak juga!" sergah Hinata cepat. Matanya terbelalak menyadari kata-kata yang refleks terucap, tertera di benak yang awalnya hendak tak diungkapkan. "Di da-dalam kedai memang ra-ramai. Bu-bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang menyebabkan ke-kerusuhan…" Dan—sialnya, lidahnya tidak mau kompromi kendati benaknya menjerit untuk berhenti menuturkan pembelaan untuk Naruto.

Sai melirik kawannya yang bertahta di kursi roda. Perasaan saja, atau memang ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menyeringai licik? Andaikata benar, maka Hinata tidak akan selamat dari apa pun yang direncanakan oleh keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu.

"Tidak juga?" ulang Sai, memasang lagak pura-pura berpikir keras, "berarti Naruto turut andil dalam keramaian super berisik yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke…"

Hinata dilanda panik. Entah kenapa ia merasa demikian. Walau sudah tak menghiraukan Naruto, tetap tidak dapat menampik ada rasa bercokol dalam jiwa untuk peduli pada pemuda yang menyebabkannya tenggelam dalam kecewa.

"Ta-tapi, ti-tidak seberisik itu." Hinata bersikeras, "Naruto-_kun_ juga ti-tidak membuat ma-masalah—"

"—kau menyukai Naruto-_kun_, eh, Hinata-_san_?" sela Sai, tetap tersenyum seolah topik yang berkaitan dengan hati dan rasa bukan hal tabu untuk dituturkan secara gamblang.

Hinata dapat merasakan dirinya tersedak keterkejutan. Secepat ia menggeleng dan hendak berkelit dari pernyataan tersebut, Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya. Tindakan itu menyebabkannya tak bisa menghindar.

"Kau bisa berbohong," ucap Sasuke, "tapi detak kencang di nadi tanganmu berkhianat dari kebohongan apa pun yang akan kaukemukakan."

Mata lavendernya yang terbelalak, kini beralih pandang pada pergelangan tangan yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Begitulah Uchiha. Kemampuannya tidak hanya sebatas tentang ninja, ditopang kejeniusan yang tak perlu diragukan. Ah, satu lagi, mereka tidak akan puas sampai akhirnya tujuan mereka tercapai—dan itulah yang akan Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

Rasa terkejut dan tegang kian mereda, Hinata menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, raut wajahnya tak mudah ditebak.

"Mungkin bukan sekedar suka. Sepertinya sudah berkembang jadi cinta." Sai memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah.

Terdengar Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Cewek sekarang banyak yang menyukai Naruto. Tidak heran. Kau punya banyak saingan, Hyuuga."

"Suka berbeda dengan cinta, Sasuke," kata Sai.

Adik kesayangan Itachi Uchiha itu mendecih. "Sekedar informasi, aku buta rasa. Puas kau?"

"Karena itu kau harus belajar menyukai Sakura-_san_ yang sangat peduli padamu. Dia berbuat banyak untukmu. Jadi mati rasa itu tidak baik, Sasuke," ujar Sai menyarankan, di sela tawa kecilnya.

"Pengalaman pribadimu—mati rasa, eh?" terka pemuda tampan yang menyukai _onigiri_ itu.

"Dulu memang iya. Namun Naruto-_kun_ mengajarkan padaku banyak hal. Yah, salah satunya mencicipi banyak perasaan itu tidak buruk. Justru mengajarkanmu banyak hal. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti soal cinta…" jawab pemuda yang pandai melukis itu inosen, "Kau pun jangan sia-siakan kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika terlambat, Sakura-_san_ keburu mengubah haluan hatinya pada Naruto-_kun_."

Tak satu pun dari kedua pemuda itu menyadari Hinata yang mengepalkan sepasang tangannya kuat-kuat hingga permukaan kulitnya membiru.

"Omong kosong," cibir Sasuke, "kau kebanyakkan bergaul dengan Naruto."

"Naruto-_kun_ memang banyak bicara—dirinya yang dulu." Hinata angkat bicara, menyebabkan percakapan Sasuke dan Sai terputus—karena keduanya terfokus pada gadis pemilik _Byakyugan_ ini. "Tapi itu bukan omong kosong. Dan apa pun yang dapat kita pelajari darinya, bukanlah hal yang konyol. Melainkan kesan alami yang kita temukan atas pembuktian jati dirinya. Bahwa ia tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya—jalan ninja yang secara kontinu diiringi konsistensi ditempuh olehnya—dan melakukan apa yang diyakininya benar. Naruto-_kun_ selalu mampu membuktikannya… ya, 'kan?"

Sejenak hanya pekatnya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Usai mengucapkan rangkaian kata yang lagi-lagi ada kaitannya tentang seorang Hokage termuda asal Konoha, Hinata Hyuuga menggit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Meratapi kebodohannya yang begitu saja mudah terpancing hanya karena seseorang melontarkan sedikit pandangan negatif pada Naruto Uzumaki.

Sai tersenyum lebih lebar. "Sungguh ajaib mendapatimu mengucapkan banyak kata-kata tanpa terbata-bata sedikit pun. Aku kagum, Hinata-_san_," takjubnya.

Alih-alih menyesali perkataan tentang Naruto, Sasuke justru menyeringai. Sejujurnya, pemuda ini pun terkesan mendengar sanggahan Hinata yang sesuai fakta dan realita. Gadis ini tidak main-main—tak sekedar suka pada sahabatnya itu. "Ternyata kau amat mencintai Naruto, eh, Hyuuga?"

Sai mendesah. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Berhenti menggoda Hinata-_san_!"

Hinata menengadahkan kepala. Sai memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, karena menemukan senyum getir terpahat di wajah gadis penyuka aroma kayu manis tersebut.

"Kurasa aku harus menyukainya saja—" gumam Hinata, lebih kepada diri sendiri, "—agar semua menjadi lebih mudah."

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Lebih peka dengan perasaan seseorang karena ketidakberdayaannya, samar-samar ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Sementara Sai menggulirkan sepasang manik oniksnya pada arah random, ia mendapati siluet seseorang yang mematung, tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tersenyum sinis, Sasuke berkata, "Terserah kau saja, Hyuuga. Aku tidak peduli." Jeda sejenak, ia menambahkan, "namun, jangan sesali pilihanmu di lain waktu."

Sai masih dengan senyum ramah yang maknanya belum dapat terdefinisi secara pasti. "Sayang sekali kau melepaskan perasaanmu sebelum memperjuangkannya—begitulah yang kubaca di buku. Tapi, semua itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri, Hinata-_san_."

Sai melirik Sasuke yang menyeringai—yang dapat membuat banyak gadis menjeritkan namanya, menyadari bahwa kawannya itu sepertinya menyadari ada eksistensi keempat—siluet kabur seseorang yang lekas absen dari pandangan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk sopan. "Te-terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Usai memastikan Hinata terlalu jauh untuk mendengar perbincangan mereka, Sasuke mendengus. Ninja yang sempat jadi buronan dunia ninja itu bersidekap. "Komplikasi masalah, eh?"

"Sakura akan senang mendengarmu bicara dengan istilah medis, Sasuke," komentar Sai. "Omong-omong, apa kau menyadari ada penguping barusan?"

"Aku tidak seidiot itu tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran seorang ninja dari aura _chakra_-nya—keberadaan orang keempat," jawab Sasuke sinis.

Mengabaikan sinisme Sasuke—dan lagi ia sudah terbiasa, Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tampang prihatin. Ia mendorong pelan kursi roda kawannya. "Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, Sasuke."

"Tidak heran dia kaget," tanggap pemuda bertahta kursi roda itu, "tapi, apa yang membuatnya perlu merasa terkejut?"

"Entahlah." Sai mengedikkan bahu, dengan nada inosen ia berkata lagi, "aku bukan cenayang, Sasuke."

Sebal dengan keinosenan Sai, Sasuke terlalu malas menghadapinya. Ia mendecih, dan memilih membiarkan kawannya yang pandai melukis itu tertawa karenanya.

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Maaf untuk _Reviewer _yang tidak _login,_ saya tidak bisa membalas _review_-nya. Maaf, ya. #_deep bows_# tapi, saya sangat senang dapat apresiasi dari kalian—lewat-apa-aja-yang-penting-jadi. Terima kasih, ya. 8-D **

**Dan oke—lagi, saya mohon maaf atas super keterlambatan _update _yang kebangetan ini. Aaah… _hontou ni gomenasai! *_OTL* nah, kalau belum puas, sekalian ya berkunjung ke karya-karya lain saya yang terbaru (pub-up) di dekat fic ini. RnR amat diperkenankan, CnC sangat saya harapkan. ;D **

**_Minal aidin walfaidzin_; mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1433 H! :D**

**. **

**_We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!_;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**_Sweet smile_, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Special : Happy birthday, Hinata Hyuga! I always wish you all the best, and please be happy forever always with Naruto Uzumaki. **

**Maaf untuk **_**Reviewer **_**yang tidak **_**login,**_** saya tidak bisa membalas **_**review**_**-nya. #**_**deep bows**_**# tapi, saya sangat senang dapat apresiasi dari kalian. Terima kasih, ya. ^_^**

**Terima kasih untuk seluruh apresiasi yang Anda sekalian berikan pada saya. **

**Rambu Istimewa****: Idem **_**chapters**_** sebelumnya. **

**Anw, satu **_**scene**_** pembuka **_**chapter**_** ini semuanya di-**_**italic**_** pertanda **_**flashback—hints**_**. ;)**

_**I will survive~ **_

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: AR**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typos, emo, etc.**

**.**

_**(*)**_Special backsound**: That Woman **_**by**_** Baek Ji Young**

_Italic: flashback._

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Aku selalu ingat secarik memori yang terpatri mati di hati. _

_Ketika sore menjelang. Tiada semburat lembayung jingga mentari dengan latar warna pudar biru langit bergradasi menuju pekat malam di cakrawala. Bergumpal awan-awan yang terlalu abu-abu, berarak memblokir langit senja. _

_Bulir-bulir gerimis bergulir menjelma hujan. _

_Kau, sendiri untuk menyepi, berdiri tegar diterpa rintik hujan dan menerawang hampa pada langit abu-abu gelap. Tak mengindahkan sekujur tubuh yang dikuyupkan hujan, melebur dengan nuansa suram ditingkahi situasi dan kondisi getir. _

_Non-ekspresi—airmukamu tampak samar dikaburkan tirai hujan yang menjembatani kita. _

_Laksana sang roda waktu berputar konstan selamanya, namun statis di mozaik kenagan ini. Tanpa kusadari, bahkan semua berakhir terlalu cepat—tatkala kau berbalik dan kita bertukar pandang. _

_Langit menderaikan hujan yang bergemuruh, lalu blur kelabu mengindikasikan rapuh. _

_Kau diam, aku bungkam. _

_Kau tergugu bisu, aku terpaku kaku. _

_Kau diselimuti pedih, aku dilingkupi sedih. _

_Goresan kesunyian yang mengangkasa terpecah oleh bisikan terlantun lirih. _

_Secercah kisah itu tak lekang oleh waktu, tak lapuk digerogoti usia, menandai dimulainya suatu masa. Dan tak terbantahkan, lagi-lagi karena kau, personaku menjajaki perubahan baru…_

…_momentum tatkala aku melihat kau menangis._

("…mengapa kau hanya diam?")

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Eksistensi Sempurna**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

"**Sepenggal Kisah"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Pemuda-pemudi itu bubar dengan sendirinya tatkala menyadari bahwa waktu kian menipis dan mereka harus kembali menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing. Usai membuat janji untuk makan bersama lagi di Yakiniku Q akhir minggu nanti, mereka pun berpisah.

Hinata mengekori Naruto. Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, tidak ada kecanggungan—bahkan lebih buruk daripada itu. Tak ada yang mengangkat suara. Terlebih bertukar tatap atau pun berjalan berdampingan. Maka ketika seseorang melayangkan pandang pada mereka, akan segera menarik simpulan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang saling tidak kenal dan kebetulan berjalan bersama.

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, Naruto tidak menginstruksikan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Hinata—karena gadis itu telah mengetahui pekerjaannya. Hokage muda itu meraih dokumen-dokumen ninja untuk ditandatangani. Sementara gadis Hyuuga itu menyelesaikan tugas yang tak kunjung tuntas.

Tiada interaksi. Komunikasi tidak berarti—seakan di sekitar mereka suasana mati. Meski rasanya menyiksa diri, tak ada yang merasa berkewajiban menghapus situasi aneh ini.

Berkesinambungan demikian hingga malam merangkak meraih tahtanya. Akhirnya suara ketukan yang terdengar vokal menggema dalam ruangan sunyi itu.

Hinata menoleh pada pintu sekilas, sejenak fokusnya untuk mengelompokkan dokumen-dokumen ini buyar. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar bisa cepat pulang ke rumah.

Keheningan ganjil ini diinterupsi lagi oleh ketukan pada pintu, Naruto menarik napas panjang dan berseru, "Masuk!"

Pintu mengayun terbuka. Sosok jangkung seorang pria masuk ke dalam. Matanya terpicing menyorotkan keramahan. "Yo, Naruto."

Naruto mendongak. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu memaksakan seutas cengiran terbit di wajahnya. "Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi Hatake, mengedarkan pandangan pada kantor yang ditempati salah satu anak didiknya itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan interior ruangan ini, tapi ada perbedaan dari segi kerapihan dan kebersihan. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan putri Hyuuga yang ada di sini. '_Kemajuan_,' pikirnya.

Ia bukannya hendak menginspeksi. Hanya terpengaruh—penasaran tepatnya—oleh perkataan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang menyebutkan bahwa Hokage Ketujuh mereka menjadi periang seperti dahulu kala. Namun ketika sebelah matanya menatap muridnya, ia tahu mungkin kabar itu sekadar hoax belaka. Atau sempat terjadi, tapi hanya sebentar, dan ia telah melewatkannya. Ah, jika dianalogikan, mungkin seperti kejadian gerhana bulan atau gerhana matahari.

"Se-selamat malam, Kakashi-_sensei_." Kakashi menoleh pada anak didik Kurenai yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

Jounin elit satu itu melambai pada Hinata. Gadis itu pasti bisa mengetahui ia sedang tersenyum di balik masker. "Malam juga, Hinata. Tidak biasanya melihatmu ada di kantor Hokage selarut ini."

"_E-eto… eto…" _Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Hinata berbaik hati membantuku, _Sensei_," sahut Naruto yang meletakkan penanya di atas meja. "Hari ini giliran Sai menjaga Sasuke-_Teme_, dan Sakura-_chan_ ambil shift sehari penuh—lembur malah—di rumah sakit. Jadi, asistenku hari ini adalah Hinata," paparnya.

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya. Janggal, situasi mencekam macam apa yang kini tengah eksis di kantor Hokage?

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih sudah membantu Naruto, Hinata. Soal sepele, dia tidak bisa diandalkan," ucap Kakashi ramah. "Kau pasti banyak direpotkan olehnya."

"Oi, _Sensei_!" kesal Naruto.

Tersenyum geli, Hinata mengangguk. "Ti-tidak. Sa-saya senang bisa membantu."

Kakashi memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa _single_ yang tersedia dalam ruangan itu. "Omong-omong, tidak baik satu ruangan tertutup, malam-malam sepi, sepasang anak manusia berduaan seperti ini. Kalian tahu? Yang ketiga adalah setan. Menggoda untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, apalagi kalau hasrat kian membara ketika malam menuju puncak," tutur Kakashi hiperbola—hasil _copy-paste_ dari buku karya Jiraiya. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Dan aku yakin kalian mengerti maksudku."

Kontan, Hinata merah padam tak karuan. Naruto membanting perkamen yang semula digenggamnya, tatapan sebal dilayangkannya pada gurunya yang pasang tampang (sok) tidak bersalah. "Aku mulai berpikir rekomendasi siksaan dari _Teme_ dan Sakura-_chan_ ada baiknya direalisasikan. Buku-buku karya _Ero-Sannin_ yang mesum sebaiknya dibakar saja!"

Refleks, Kakashi memproteksi saku rompi _Jounin_-nya. Di mana buku _Icha-icha Paradise_ terdapat di dalamnya. "Naruto, aku tahu kau keseringan galau karena pekerjaan menggila Hokage yang sudah merupakan resiko dan suka-duka jadi seorang pemimpin. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa mengenyahkan _masterpiece_ seseorang—terlebih buatan gurumu—sekaligus sumber kebahagiaan gurumu—"

Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Tidak peduli. Sesuatu harus dilenyapkan jika menimbulkan dampak buruk bagi lingkungan—jika si pelaku tidak mau kena hukum pidana."

Kakashi mendesah. "Naruto-_sama_, aku mulai berpikir muridku yang dulu manis karena kehiperaktifannya ini menyalahgunakan wewenangnya sebagai Hokage. Mungkin pula karena aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat, ketika setan—si pihak ketiga—mulai menghasutmu untuk melakukan tindak mesu—"

"Berhenti, berhenti!" potong Naruto. "Pihak ketiga di sini adalah kau, _Sensei_. Kau setannya!" tuduhnya dengan telunjuk teracung dramatis pada gurunya.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. Ia memandangi Naruto yang tersengal-sengal dan memandangnya sebal, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada gadis manis yang merona malu dan tersudut. "Kau benar juga, Naruto. Aku yang datang ketiga."

Naruto berdecak kesal. Kakashi tersenyum karenanya. Setidaknya muridnya yang satu ini masih mudah dipancing emosinya. Cukup melegakan. Pria berambut putih keabu-abuan itu mengangkat tangannya, layaknya pelaku yang menyerah dan digiring untuk dijebloskan dalam penjara. "Aku mengaku bersalah. Maafkan aku, Hokage-_sama_, Hyuuga-_san_," ucapnya formal.

Hinata mengangguk tak kentara. Ia tidak begitu mengerti situasi yang sedang berlangsung karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk kembali konsentrasi menunaikan tugasnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku masih kesal, tapi kau layak dimaafkan, _Sensei_."

Kakashi memutar sebelah bola matanya. "Aku sangat menghargainya, Naruto-_sama_."

Menghela napas panjang, berupaya melepaskan sisi emosional kekanak-kanakkannya yang sempat mencuat ke permukaan karena dipancing oleh gurunya, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran empuk kursi yang ditempatinya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Mengesampingkan kekagumannya atas Naruto yang cepat mengetahui tujuan kedatangannya yang bukan tanpa maksud, Kakashi balik bertanya, "Kau sudah menerima surat dari Kazekage-_sama_, bukan?"

Naruto mencari-cari surat yang tadi pagi diberikan Hinata padanya. Surat itu sudah dibaca olehnya, diangkatnya surat dari Gaara tersebut. "Ini? Aku sudah menerimanya, Hinata mengantarkannya padaku."

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Hinata menoleh, untuk menyimak percakapan lebih lanjut antara sang Hokage dan gurunya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku menerima surat dari Gaara, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Alis pirangnya mengernyit samar.

"Shikamaru," jawabnya, "dia tahu dari Temari—kau masih ingat kakak perempuannya Kazekage-_sama_, 'kan?—yang diamanatkan oleh Kazekage-_sama_ lewat Matsuri-_san_."

"Aah." Naruto mengangguk. "Intinya aku mengerti."

"Jadi, aku kemari untuk mengingatkanmu. Tidakkah kau akan menyambut tamu dari desa _Suna_ dengan ramah dan tangan terbuka?" tanya pria pemilik satu mata sharingan khas Uchiha itu. "Mereka akan datang lusa."

Naruto memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan, ekspresi lelah membayangi pemuda itu. "Ah, aku lupa untuk mengonsep acara penyambutannya."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kau terdengar manusiawi, Naruto." _–tidak seperti biasanya ketika kepribadian emomu kambuh_, imbuhnya dalam hati.

Naruto mendelik dengan arti tatapan _"apa-maksudmu-Sensei"_ namun tidak menyuarakannya. "Apa aku perlu membentuk tim sukses kreatif dan inovatif untuk acara penyambutan tamu dari desa tetangga?" sinisnya.

Terkekeh, Kakashi mengedikkan bahu. "Semua keputusan berakhir di tanganmu, Hokage-_sama_. Tapi, andaikata memang harus begitu, ada banyak ninja yang bakatnya dapat dioptimalkan lewat sambutan ini."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Tenggelam dalam pikiran. Menguras otak untuk mencari ide untuk menyusun konsep penyambutan yang unik dan berkesan.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya malam ini," saran Kakashi, "agar besok bisa dipresentasikan pada tim suksesmu itu dan tidak terburu-buru menyiapkan penyambutan."

Naruto mengerang kencang seraya menepuk kencang dahinya. "Aarrghh! Alamat lembur lagi malam ini!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, sebelum menengok pada gurunya yang tampak menyamankan diri di sofa dan mengeluarkan buku _Icha-icha Tactics_ dari saku rompi _Jounin_ yang dikenakan. "Kau tidak membantuku, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi menggeleng mantap. "Untuk segala konsep acara, tak ada urusannya denganku. Kalau sekedar memandu dalam pembuatan atau merevisinya, aku bisa. Lagipula, itu tugasmu sebagai Hokage, Naruto."

Menggerutu namun tak membantah, Naruto membiarkan gurunya itu mulai membaca buku karangan _Ero-Sannin _tersebut. Ia hendak menuangkan ide random yang terlintas dalam benak pada kertas putih tak bernoda. Mengacak-acak meja kerjanya, ia tidak berhasil menemukan kertas yang masih polos.

Setumpuk kertas putih yang masih polos terulur padanya. Naruto mendongak, mendapati Hinata telah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengulurkan lembaran kertas itu padanya.

Naruto menerima pemberian gadis itu dalam bisu, hal berikutnya yang ia cari adalah penanya. Kembali ia mengobrak-abrik meja kerja yang penuh akan tumpukan map, gulungan perkamen, dan berlembar-lembar kertas.

Hokage muda itu berdecak pelan. Belum apa-apa, kepalanya sudah terasa pening. Di mana pena sialan itu tadi ia letakkan? Apa terjatuh ke lantai?

Pemuda berjubah merah dengan aksen hitam itu menundukkan kepala, mata birunya bergulir mencari penanya di antara petak-petak keramik lantai. Nihil hasilnya. Ia kembali menegakkan duduknya, dan menghela napas—jengkel karena banyak hal. Merutuki si pena malang yang jadi sasaran objek kekesalannya, Naruto duduk pasrah di kursinya.

Sampai jari-jemari itu muncul dalam ruang pandangnya. Mengangkat lembaran kertas demi kertas—menyusunnya rapi dalam satu tumpukan, mengumpulkan gulungan-gulungan yang menggelinding pelan, menempatkan map dengan map.

Spasi terbuka di mejanya, dan penanya tergolek di sentral meja. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beriris sewarna langitnya. Masih tangan yang sama, mengulurkan pena itu pada Hokage yang mencari-carinya.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia mendongakkan kepala. Ya, gadis itu. Tanpa mengomel atau mengomentari dirinya yang selalu bisa membuat apa pun berantakan dalam sekejap—padahal biasanya ketiga sobat karibnya selalu berkomentar pedas atau mengkritik panjang lebar karena kelakuannya yang satu ini.

Ia meraih pena itu dengan tangan yang tidak menggenggam kertas tiada noda. Tidak bisa ditahannya cengiran khasnya melebar dan pertanyaan itu kembali menyeruak, mengganggu ketenangannya. Menyebabkan rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Pada awalnya, Naruto tampak skeptis—ditilik dari bibirnya yang membuka lalu terkatup kembali. Sejenak ia berpikir, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk pada diri sendiri. Sepertinya pemuda ini telah memantapkan hati untuk memulai konversasi dengan gadis itu.

"Satu pertanyaan, Hinata…" Naruto menatap heran pada gadis yang tengah merapikan mejanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang aku butuhkan, padahal aku tidak mengatakan apa pun? Aku juga tidak minta tolong kau untuk mencarikannya, 'kan?"

Hinata bergeming. Tampak berpikir. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya, menggeleng kecil. "E-entahlah… sa-saya juga ti-tidak mengerti," jawabnya, nyaris berbisik.

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi berkulit tannya. "Kukira kau punya indera keenam atau apa."

Hinata menggeleng lagi. Tangannya mulai mendingin karena gugup. Entah kenapa, bisa berkonversasi dengan Naruto sekasual ini, tak dapat dipungkiri mendatangkan rasa senang dalam hatinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia berusaha mengingatkan diri dengan keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

Merasakan bahasa tubuh gadis itu yang resah berdekatan dengannya, Naruto mengesampingkan perasaan yang dari tadi mengganjal dalam dada. Ia nyengir lebih lebar—tidak menyadari hal itu berefek fatal untuk gadis di hadapannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata," katanya tulus. "Kau tahu? Biasanya kalau situasi seperti tadi selalu terulang, siapa pun yang jadi asistenku saat itu pasti mengomel galak. Huh. Menyebalkan."

Hinata pun turut tersenyum kecil. Tak urung, aura positif—ya, sedang dalam kepribadiannya yang dulu—Naruto menular padanya. Ya, mereka harus profesional dalam bekerja, tidak bisa mendahulukan kepentingan atau masalah pribadi.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau membatin dalam hati? Mengutukku yang menyusahkanmu seharian ini?" terka Naruto asal dengan nada menggoda. Diacungkannya pena tepat ke depan wajah Hinata, diputar-putarnya pena tersebut dengan siratan canda.

Soal membatin, itu memang benar. Tapi dalam konteks berbeda dari topik yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto.

Terbelalak, gadis itu lekas menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan mengangkat tangannya. "Sa-saya sama se-sekali tidak berpikir de-demikian, Hokage-_sama_."

Naruto terkekeh geli. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Aku hanya bercanda." Mata birunya melunak menatap gadis di hadapannya yang telah berbaik hati membantu, seraya berkata, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan sampai hati berlaku begitu padaku. Sekali lagi… terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak kentara terlihat terlalu senang—kendati rona yang menggelayuti pipinya sama sekali tak menyamarkan hal tersebut. Ia membalas cengiran sang Hokage dengan senyum kecil serta satu anggukkan kepala.

Biarkan kali ini saja, ia melepaskan kendali diri. Toh, Naruto juga sedang tidak dalam mode di mana mereka harus saling menjaga jarak.

_Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Di sebuah sofa _single_, Jounin elit pemegang tim tujuh itu berulang kali mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Iruka dan Anko kepadanya. Tak urung, perubahan signifikan Naruto ini menularkan kegembiraan pada Kakashi.

Terima kasih pada putrinya Hiashi Hyuuga. Jika dia tidak eksis, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Jika dianalisa, ia baru menyadari bahwa Naruto perlahan dapat kembali seperti semula karena Hinata memberi pengaruh positif padanya. Yah, sama sekali tidak buruk.

Pria keturunan klan Hatake itu memandangi muridnya dan murid bimbingan Kurenai dari tim delapan. Ia tersenyum lembut, mereka tampak manis saat bersama seperti sekarang.

_Syukurlah._ Satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak, dan tepat menggambarkan realita yang terealisasi sempurna dalam ruang pandang pria penyuka buku _Icha-icha_ itu.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sesal tersisip dalam hatinya. Mengapa dia jadi setan—pihak ketiga? Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini, ia pasti memilih untuk tidak datang ke kantor Hokage, dan membiarkan Naruto bersama Hinata.

Sayangnya, Kakashi tidak tahu. Justru karena ada dia, semua bisa berjalan lancar dalam jalan yang normal. Jika eksistensinya tidak hadir di antara sepasang muda-mudi itu, pasti suasana tetap akan sesunyi kuburan.

Sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat Naruto, dengan cengiran yang persis seperti senyuman lebar _Yondaime Hokage_, seceria ini. Berceloteh riang—tidak hanya tentang pekerjaan.

"Hinata, kau punya sumbangan ide untuk acara penyambutan?" Terdengar Naruto melayangkan tanya pada gadis yang masih setia membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuat olehnya.

Dilihatnya Hinata menggeleng pelan. Naruto bergumam, sarat nada kekecewaan. Merasa tidak enak tidak mampu membantu banyak, Hinata berkata pelan, "Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau menentukan orang-orang yang te-tepat dalam tim terlebih dahulu? Nanti ki-kita cari ide bersama-sama…"

Naruto menjentikkan jari. Ekspresinya menjadi cerah kembali. "Benar juga, Hinata. Baiklah, aku punya firasat ketua tim ini sebaiknya Shikamaru. Yah, dia memang malas-malasan, tapi dia bertanggung jawab."

Hinata hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi _"firasat"_ yang dikemukakan Naruto. Sepasang tangannya dengan lihai sibuk mengelompokkan kertas-kertas serta map sesuai tempatnya, agar tidak mengganggu kinerja Naruto.

Naruto berputar-putar dengan kursinya—yang memiliki roda di kaki-kaku kursi dan dirancang bisa berputar. "Siapa lagi, ya? Tunggu, kenapa kursi ini tidak berhenti berputar? Eeeh… pu-pusingku rasanya bertambah—"

"—se-seharusnya ja-jangan diputar kencang-kencang."

Kakashi tertawa melihat muridnya berputar kencang di kursi yang ditempati. Siapa suruh bermain-main dengan kursi putar? Beruntung Hinata menghentikan laju berputarnya, menghadapkan Naruto yang berkunang-kunang matanya pada meja.

"Oh, aku tertolong…" desah Naruto lega. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan untuk Naruto.

Naruto meraih kertas yang mulai dipenuhi dengan coretannya. Rancangan konsep acara penyambutan. _Kenapa pula Gaara dan rombongannya harus datang cepat-cepat?_ Sungutnya dalam hati.

"Hinata, kau punya rekomendasi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk dekorasi atau hias-menghias?" tanya pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai Hokage itu. Sedari tadi ia berpikir, menggali dalam memori sekiranya siapa orang yang tepat untuk ditimpakan pekerjaan ini. Namun tak satu pun bayangan bertandang dalam benaknya.

Yang ditanya terdiam beberapa saat. Menemukan beberapa orang yang tepat untuk lowongan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Naruto, ia menjawab, "Ba-bagaimana kalau Ino-_san_ a-atau Sai-_kun_?"

Sepasang mata biru itu terbelalak, dan tangannya terangkat menepuk dahi. "Astaga… kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Sai… aku melupakannya. Ino, dengan kemampuan _ikebana_-nya kurasa bisa."

Naruto sedang sibuk menggumam beberapa nama _Chuunin_ atau _Jounin_ lainnya yang dapat membantu sembari menuangkannya dalam kertas. Tidak menyadari Hinata memandangnya lembut. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ternyata ada sosok lain dalam diri Naruto yang dikenalinya. Antusiasme pemuda tersebut pada apa pun yang dihadapinya.

Berhubung Naruto tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja lain di dekat rak yang berisi gulungan-gulungan permohonan misi. Gadis itu menyeduh tiga gelas teh.

Gelas pertama ia berikan pada Kakashi. Guru dari tim tujuh itu tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih dan meraih gelas tehnya. Gelas kedua untuk dirinya sendiri, dan gelas terakhir ia letakkan di atas meja Hokage.

Naruto turut menggumamkan rasa terima kasihnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu undur diri kembali ke tempatnya. Ia harus segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya, jika ingin cepat pulang.

_Cepat pulang. _Ah, entah kenapa sedikit rasa tidak rela terbersit di hatinya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tujuan menjernihkan pikiran, sehela napas panjang, dan gadis itu kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya.

Beberapa saat lamanya, ruangan itu dihinggapi keheningan. Hanya suara detak jam dinding dan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil yang mengisi kesunyian.

Berkat kecekatan dan ketelatenannya, Hinata berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang dibebankan Naruto padanya. Senyum lega terkembang di wajahnya, seiring dengan tangannya memijat pelan bahunya yang terasa pegal.

Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang pada Hokage muda yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Menggerungkan entah apa dan memutar sepasang mata beriris safirnya sembarang arah, tangan berkulit tannya iseng memainkan pena.

Entah ini opini atau fakta, tapi Hinata menyetujui pernyataan bahwa laki-laki yang sedang serius dan antusias terhadap sesuatu benar-benar terlihat memesona.

Gadis yang menyukai kebun bunganya itu bertopang dagu. Memastikan keadaan Naruto dalam ruang pandangnya, memerhatikan apa yang dilakukannya, mencoba merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya, mengikuti jejak yang ditapakinya, mengagumi segala hal yang selalu membuatnya terkesan—

Matanya kian terasa berat. Pening di kepalanya berpadu dengan hawa kantuk yang menghantuinya. Perlahan namun pasti, tirai kelopak mata turun setapak demi setapak, menyelimuti sepasang lensa lavender khas klan Hyuuga. Lengannya kini dijadikan bantalan tidur untuk kepala, helaian surai indigo panjang itu berhamburan sempurna menutupi wajah damainya yang lelap dibuai mimpi.

—serta menyukai eksistensi Naruto yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Kendati hanya di satu sisi—sudut pandang dirinya sendiri saja, Hinata bahagia dengan hal-hal sederhana ini. Selamanya, di hati murninya, Naruto tetaplah Naruto—meskipun tak ada lagi yang mau beranggapan demikian.

"Hei, Naruto, Hinata tertidur—"

"—aah. Aku tahu."

Kakashi terkesiap sesaat, sebelum mengembangkan seutas senyum tipis di balik masker. Matanya terpicing tatkala menemukan Naruto telah meletakkan pena yang dari tadi jadi objek sasaran keisengan di atas meja dan menatap Hinata dengan makna pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau memperkerjakannya seharian. Kerja rodi yang membosankan," ujar pria yang dijuluki _copy-nin_ itu.

Hokage muda itu memutar sepasang mata yang dilekati kantung mata hitam. Roman lelah tergurat di wajahnya. "Dia bersedia menolongku, _Sensei_. Aku tidak memaksanya. Jika dia bilang dia ingin pulang karena sudah capek, ingin segera beristirahat, tentu aku akan mengizinkannya pulang—apalagi tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kaupikir dia tipe orang yang mudah mengutarakan maksudnya? Kurasa kau mengenal dia lebih baik dari gurumu ini, Naruto."

_Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran yang dikatakan gurunya, namun ia tidak menanggapi sepatah kata pun. Ia memilih memandangi gadis yang terlelap dalam posisi tidak nyaman itu.

"Antarkan dia pulang, Naruto." Kakashi menutup buku kesayangan karya Jiraiya. "Gendong sampai rumahnya," usulnya.

_Twitch_. Urat di dahi Naruto bersilang, ia berusaha menahan emosi menghadapi gurunya yang memasang ekspresi (sok) inosen dan terlihat sangat menyebalkan. "Kau mau aku mati menderita disiksa klan Hyuuga, eh, _Sensei_?"

"Mereka justru akan berterimakasih padamu—karena telah mengantarkan Hinata _Ohime-sama_ pulang selamat sehat tanpa kurang sesuatu pun sampai rumah," sanggah Kakashi, dengan intensi sarat menggoda. "Apalagi kalau kau menggendongnya ala _bridal style_."

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Pergi saja kau, _Sensei_! Temani Sakura-_chan_ di rumah sakit, atau jaga Sasuke _Teme_, atau memastikan Sai tidak berkelakuan aneh—terserah. Tapi, berhenti merusuhiku!"

"Wah, kau mengusirku, Naruto?" tanya pria yang tergabung sebagai anggota _ANBU_ elit, "bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Naruto mengerling pada gadis yang dimaksudkan gurunya. "Biarkan dia tidur. Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia terbangun."

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin bersamanya lebih lama?" Kakashi menarik konklusi seenaknya. Dia menyeringai di balik masker melihat Naruto berdiri lalu mencengkeram tepian meja kerjanya dan melotot lagi.

Kakashi turut berdiri. "Oh, baiklah, saya terpaksa mohon undur diri. Permisi, Hokage-_sama_," pamitnya ketika mendapati gestur mengusir tertuju padanya.

Masih merasatakan tatapan intens mengikutinya, Kakashi menoleh. Menemukan Naruto yang cemberut sudah memasang ancang-ancang hendak meneriakkan jurus _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_ plus _Rasengan_ andalannya.

"Satu pertanyaan, Kakashi-_Sensei_," Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya, "perasaanku saja, atau memang benar kau menggoda Hinata dan aku dalam sudut pandang romantis?"

Bertahun-tahun mengenal bocah pirang—dan sampai sekarang masih bocah menurutnya—yang dulu dibina olehnya, Kakashi menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruto telah berubah. Memasuki fase dewasa dengan intuisi yang tajam dan terlatih.

"Mungkin kau benar." Kakashi menghela napas pendek. Kini sebelah mata yang berfungsi normal itu menyiratkan keseriusan yang selaras dengan nada suaranya. "Aku berharap kau tidak terpaku pada satu kenangan, pada orang-orang tertentu, atau pada satu peristiwa. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti menghukum diri sendiri, berhenti menyalahkan orang lain, dan berhenti lari dari kenyataan, Naruto."

Ditatapnya murid yang dikasihi layaknya anak sendiri itu—tampak amat syok dengan konversasi yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu serius. "Dunia terus berputar, kian maju meski harus merangkak. Jika kau tetap diam di tempat, kau akan tertinggal."

_Dunia terus menanjaki gelombang perubahan, namun akan selalu ada jejak yang tertinggal, akan selalu ada hal yang kaubawa mengarungi arus globalisasi itu. _Lamat-lamat Kakashi memandang tajam diinisiasi simpati pada sang Hokage muda.

Naruto membuang muka. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang teramat sangat, tersirat kesedihan dan sarat ekspresi ketidakberdayaan di saat yang bersamaan. Gurunya benar. Lagi-lagi benar. Namun ia masih enggan untuk mengakui. Dulu teriakannya sempat terhenti seakan mati ditelan sunyi, namun kini hatinya menjerit tak rela lagi.

Mengapa harus sekarang ia diingatkan mengenai hal itu lagi tanpa sempat menegarkan hati terlebih dahulu?

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh. Tapi, aku percaya, masih ada seseorang yang tidak akan berhenti memperjuangkanmu, walaupun hampir semua orang berhenti dan menyerah." Ia memandang lembut seseorang yang terkulai lelap dengan helaian surai indigo terurai tiada arah.

Kakashi melambai sekilas pada muridnya. "Jaga Hinata, Naruto. Dan aku percaya, kau tidak akan melakukan tindak mesum padanya." Bergegas ia menutup pintu, disusul suara gulungan kertas besar yang amat tebal menghantam permukaan daun pintu.

Menghembuskan napas lelah. Menghempaskan diri pada kursi empuk yang terasa tidak nyaman diduduki olehnya lagi. Menjambak rambut pirangnya. Mengumpat pelan dengan suara yang perlahan hilang. Meremas baju tepat di dada sebelah kiri.

Sesak dengan lihai menghimpit hatinya yang gamang lagi.

Efek dari perkataan gurunya itu berdampak fatal untuknya. Terhenyak. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membalas satu patah kata pun, nihil bahasa verbal bahkan untuk sekedar meresponkan tanggapan. Bungkam, seluruh peristiwa yang membekas dalam samudera memorinya bermuara menuju hilir kenangan dan menyebabkannya menapak tilas.

Andai itu tidak terjadi… ia masih akan tetap senaif dan seimpulsif dirinya yang dulu. Dulu, ketika dirinya begitu tak tahu malu. Di masa lalu, tatkala ia tak pernah terpaku. Dahulu, ketika ia tak sekali pun membisu. Namun sekarang pada kenyataannya, ia hanya mampu tergugu.

Dia mengumpat kesal. Menyentak meja kerjanya sehingga beberapa helai kertas terhempas menjauh. Saat hendak melakukan beberapa tindakan dalam upaya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya yang dapat berefek pada meja kerjanya berantakan lagi, telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara pelan dari sudut ruangan. Lekas ia menoleh.

_Gadis itu…_ helaian rambut panjangnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu, jatuh menguntai di bahu yang terlapisi jaket ungu. Wajah lelahnya terekspos jelas, tarikan napas yang teratur bahkan tertangkap dengar telinganya.

Dari wajah itu, ia bisa merasakan kedamaian, menemukan ketenangan, mendapati kepolosan yang terpeta jelas dari airmukanya.

"_Aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh. Tapi, aku percaya, masih ada seseorang yang tidak akan berhenti memperjuangkanmu, walaupun hampir semua orang berhenti dan menyerah." _Terngiang perkataan tersebut dalam benaknya.

Dia tahu, seseorang yang dimaksudkan gurunya adalah _gadis itu_—karena itulah kini ia mencibiri perkataan sang guru dalam hati.

Berhenti memperjuangkan apa? Cih. Yang benar saja! Guru Kakashi jelas mengada-ada. Bukan dirinya yang patut diperjuangkan, sama sekali bukan. Dan, halooo… saat itu, gadis tersebut tidak turun tangan membantu apa-apa! Dia hanya diam saja!—persis seperti kebanyakkan orang lain ketika itu—kendati sisi positifnya adalah putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu bungkam karena paham bukan posisinya untuk bertindak lebih banyak.

Tapi, kini rasa bersalah menikam tajam hatinya. Tidak sepatutnya ia turut menyalahkan anak didik kesayangan guru Kurenai atas peristiwa itu. Dari sekian banyak orang yang menceramahinya, hanya adik sepupu Neji itu yang tidak, kendati hanya sepatah kata penghibur atau bujukan.

Entahlah. Semua ini membingungkan. Yang jelas, amarah masih bersemayam di hatinya dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka membebani kinerja otaknya dengan simulasi, kalkulasi, atau persepsi yang hanya menghasilkan asumsi pada suatu spekulasi.

Hingga ia melihat gadis itu mengubah posisi, namun kepalanya terantuk setumpuk gulungan misi yang telah tertata rapi. Erangan lemah meluncur dari bibirnya, diikuti kepalanya yang terangkat dan mata lavender redup itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Tangan yang semula dijadikan bantalan kini mendekap mulut yang berusaha menahan kuapan kantuk.

Reaksi alami orang yang tidak sengaja jatuh tertidur tidak pada tempat biasanya terlelap. Mengetahui bahwa gadis itu ternyata bisa tampak amat linglung—dan lucu di saat bersamaan, tanpa disadarinya, segaris cengiran geli melengkung di wajah tan miliknya.

Sepasang kelereng mata khas klan Hyuuga yang sayu beredar lambat-lambat, diiringi tolehan kepala dan badan yang oleng bergeser sedikit, terbelalak lebar tatkala bersiborok dengan mata biru safir milik Hokage yang masih bertahta.

Sekejap mata, gadis itu menelan ludah gugup. Sapuan merah muda menjejaki pipinya.

_Astaga!_ Hinata Hyuuga menangis panik dalam hati. Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang terakhir dalam daftar sekian banyak orang yang ia inginkan melihatnya dalam kondisi baru bangun tidur seperti tadi.

_Malu… pasti terlihat memalukan!_—batin Hinata terus meratap.

Dan di luar prasangkanya, Naruto terkekeh geli.

Hinata terperangah. Sukses terbengong dibuatnya, kekehan itu menjelma jadi denting tawa renyah yang begitu merdu memenuhi indera pendengarannya, menghangatkan hatinya.

"Kalau kau capek, harusnya bilang saja padaku," ujar Naruto di sela tawanya, "tidak usah memaksakan diri, Hinata."

"Ma-ma-maaf…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau sampai ketiduran pasti karena bosan dan lelah membantuku seharian ini." Pemuda yang telah mematenkan rasengan sebagai jurusnya itu mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Bibir merah muda itu membuka, kemudian terkatup. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyanggah perkataan Naruto, namun bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata yang tepat.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Didengarnya suara derak pelan kursi roda yang berputar. Sekilas ia melirik pada sang Hokage—yang kini tengah terduduk dengan pandangan menerawang menembus jendela.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat pulang lalu beristirahat," kata Naruto, "_image_-mu sebagai pewaris klan Hyuuga bisa jatuh walau hanya karena pulang larut malam—karena kau seorang tuan putri ningrat. Ah, _lebih buruk_ lagi apabila ada yang sampai tahu jika kau _masih bersamaku_ malam-malam begini."

Dari sekian banyak dugaan yang bermunculan di benaknya, tak sedikit pun Hinata dapat menerka bahwa inilah yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto berusaha berpikir jernih, namun perasaannya tengah tak menentu diiringi kinerja otaknya yang kian menurun. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan omongannya yang turut melantur _'Semua ini salah Kakashi-_Sensei_ dan yang lainnya!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga diri dengan benar—" kini Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada si gadis yang masih menundukkan kepala. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat, terblokir oleh untai helai-helai poni indigo yang berserak di dahi, "—dan mempersiapkan diri baik-baik._ Waktumu sebentar lagi akan tiba_."

Menjaga diri karena dia adalah seorang putri ningrat—pewaris salah satu klan terkemuka di desa Konoha. Apakah itu berarti dia tidak diperkenankan untuk dekat dengan sang Hokage—tidak, seseorang yang menjadi subjek yang membatasi semua kedekatan mereka?

Atau Naruto merasa tidak nyaman karena eksistensi Hinata yang berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Dan waktunya sebentar lagi akan tiba… ah, pada saat ini, Hinata tak memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang satu itu.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benaknya. Tanpa merespon apalagi membantah, Hinata mengangguk dalam-dalam. Toh, sepahit apa pun kedengarannya, perkataan Naruto memang benar. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya dan segenap keluarganya di klan Hyuuga memendam kecewa lagi terhadapnya hanya karena imaji buruk yang dapat disebabkan oleh hal sepele—terlalu intim dengan sang Hokage.

Naruto menatap langit malam yang bersih dari bintang-gemintang. Langit malam hari ini begitu kelabu. Mungkin menyindir nuansa sendu di kantornya, eh?

"Kau boleh pulang, Hinata."

Kecewa. Lagi-lagi anggukkan sebagai jawaban. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan lagi semua yang sebenarnya sudah selesai ia benahi. Kemudian menyandangkan tas di punggungnya. Ia memberanikan diri sedikit, memandang ke depan. Dilihatnya meja kerja Naruto sudah berantakan lagi.

Di satu sisi, Naruto tetap menatap pemandangan hamparan desa Konoha yang bermandikan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu di malam hari. Terdengar suara-suara yang disebabkan oleh pergerakan Hinata, ia tetap membisu. Suara langkah-langkah kaki bergema pelan di ruangannya, dan pemuda itu tetap membisu.

Kendati ia sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk mengetahui apa yang Hinata lakukan, Naruto entah bagaimana mengetahui _kunoichi_ yang menjadi asistennya hari ini kembali menata dan merapikan meja kerjanya lagi.

"Kau boleh pulang, Hinata," repetisi tegas Naruto.

Pergerakan Hinata terhenti sejenak. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kali ini Hinata mengetahui Naruto pasti berkata demikian—karena itulah dia meletakkan pena yang digunakan Naruto di sentral meja. Agar Naruto tidak bingung dan bersusah payah mencari penanya lagi hanya untuk memberantaki area kerjanya sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih," —adalah yang dikatakan Hinata seraya membungkukkan badan pertanda hormat. Sejenak dia meragu, sebelum memantapkan keberanian untuk sekedar berkata, "se-selamat malam … Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkesiap. Hinata memanggil namanya.

Dan gadis itu beranjak pergi.

Suara derit pintu dibuka, disusul suara _klik_ daun pintu tertutup. Masih tertangkap telinganya suara langkah kaki yang bergaung pelan di koridor hingga ke ruang kerjanya.

Lenggang kembali—tidak, sunyi senyap. Lagi-lagi perasaan sendiri ini menyebabkannya merasa tersepi. Naruto mengabaikan secercah perasaan yang menganjal hatinya itu kembali timbul-tenggelam.

Pandangan dari sepasang mata lazuardi itu mencerminkan bahwa pemiliknya kini tenggelam dalam lamunan. Seketika konsentrasinya buyar, tatkala menyadari siluet seorang gadis berpakaian serba ungu yang menyandang ransel dengan warna selaras berjalan menembus pekatnya malam. Bayang-bayangnya pudar dan perlahan menghilang mengikuti sosok bersurai indigo itu.

Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengidap penyakit merepotkan yaitu perubahan suasana hati lebih tidak konsisten daripada pergantian musim itu berdecak pelan. Diputarnya kursi yang menjadi tahtanya. Sejenak ia terhenyak karena menemukan kebenaran asumsinya—Hinata benar-benar merapikan kembali apa yang diberantakan, dan pasti akan diberantakan lagi olehnya.

Perlahan ia meraih pena di sentral meja. Meremas pena itu dalam genggaman, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada alat tulis tersebut.

Mengatupkan kelereng lazuardinya sembari mengembuskan napas panjang. Pahlawan dalam perang dunia ninja keempat itu memijat pelipisnya dengan ekspresi letih.

_Gadis itu…_ Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya semakin jahat dalam deraan ombak maksud baik, terhanyut gelombang kemarahan, namun terjerembab dalam jurang rasa bersalah.  
><em><br>"…harusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih padamu, Hinata."_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Di luar prediksi, tapi sesuai asumsi, (oi, kontradiksi!) lagi-lagi saya (sangat-amat) ngaret update. SAYA SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF! #dogeza# tapi, saya benar-benar tidak berniat sengaja menelantarkan fic. Apalagi sampai ficnya dilupakan. Apa pun itu, mohon maaf sekali pada semua pembaca yang masih menunggu fic ini. Saya harap ini sedikit memuaskan rasa penasaran pembaca sekalian. Kesibukan di jenjang akhir SMA (kejar target masa depan hehe) dan stuck dikombo WB kompak menyulitkan saya untuk lanjut menulis. **

**Saya tetap melanjutkan. *sobs* untuk fics lain, saya tidak tahu bisa update kapan, tapi begitu 'neraka' saya tuntas, mohon doanya supaya hutang fic saya yang lain bisa update sampai complete. Amin. **

**Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih dari lubuk hati terdalam (sungguh), pada RnR yang masih menunggu dan sudi membaca fic emo absurd milik saya ini. *sungkem dalam-dalam* **

**. **

_**We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!**___**;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk seluruh apresiasi yang Anda sekalian berikan pada saya. ^_^**

**Rambu Istimewa****: Idem chapter sebelumnya. Trims sebelumnya, saya cinta damai. Peace! :D**

**.**

_**I will survive~**_

**.**

_**Dozo, Minna Sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_

**Warning: Alternate Reality, OOT, OOC, typos, emo, etc.**

**.**

**(*) Special backsound: That Woman **_**by**_** Baek Ji Young**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Naruto!"

Tiada respon.

"Oi, _Dobe_."

Tetap tidak terganggu.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur."

Tarikan air liur dengan usapan di sudut bibir dengan lengan baju.

"Eww… menjijikkan!"

Sayup-sayup suara berbeda-beda nada merasuki ruang pendengarannya.

"Heh. _Naruto no baka_."

Guncangan pada badan yang ditepis kasar diiringi gerungan kesal meluncur dari bibir.

"NARUTOOO!"

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Eksistensi Sempurna**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

""

**.**

**By: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Jeritan khas perempuan bersuara alto. Sekerjap mata Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dengan mata terbelalak. Terkejut dia mendapati teman-temannya dengan beragam ekspresi berada mengelilinginya.

Sasuke mencibir, Sai tersenyum lumrah, dan Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Aah… selamat pagi," sapa Naruto lamat-lamat. "Tumben pagi-pagi sudah datang kemari, bertiga pula," imbuhnya sembari mengusap-usap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kenapa kau menginap di kantor, eh? Lembur lagi?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Naruto mengacak sekilas rambut pirangnya yang makin terlihat kusut. "Aah. Begitulah."

Sai mengedarkan pandangan. Takjub mendapati seisi ruangan kantor Hokage yang kini dilimpahi sinar mentari pagi tampak begitu berkilau. "Kau lembur untuk membersihkan dan merapikan kantor, Naruto? Aku terkesan."

"Sayang tidak berantakan," kata Sasuke, seringai kejam terpeta di wajahnya. "Tak ada alasan untuk memarahinya _pagi-pagi begini_."

Masih pagi dan baru bangun tidur saja, rasanya tensi Naruto langsung meningkat drastis. "_Pagi-pagi begini_ kau sudah cari ribut, _Teme_?"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Kalian _pagi-pagi begini_ sudah ramai, ya."

Naruto hendak menukas sewot pada Sasuke dan Sai yang pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, namun Sakura yang turut andil keburu menyela.

"DIAM! _Pagi-pagi begini_ kalian sudah bikin rusuh!" seru Sakura kesal dengan urat saling bersilangan di dahi yang tertutupi poni merah jambu.

Bergumam tak kentara, ketiga pemuda itu menghela napas pertanda maklum dan saling bertukar pandang. Kemudian menyuarakan apa yang tertera di benak mereka dengan kompak dan nyaris serentak, "Dan _pagi-pagi begini_ dia sudah marah-marah."

"Hei, apa maksud—" Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena suara dari pintu mengalihkan atensi mereka berempat.

"Ah, dan _pagi-pagi begini_ kalian sudah sangat bersemangat, ya."

"Kakashi_-Sensei_," ucap insan muda-mudi yang tergabung di tum tujuh itu bersamaan.

"Yo." Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari memegang buku _Icha-Icha Paradise._ Matanya menyipit mengindikasikan pria berseragam ala jounin itu sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk di situ, _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura curiga. "Kupikir kau jadi menerima tantangan Gai-_Sensei_ lari pagi mengelilingi Konoha seribu kali."

Kakashi memasang pose pura-pura berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan ramah, "Katakanlah aku berhasil berkelit dengan beralasan padanya aku mengkhawatirkan murid-muridku."

"Oh, sungguh menyentuh," tanggap Sasuke dengan nada satir kentara tersirat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," balas Kakashi ramah. "Aku sudah ada di sini sejak kalian bertiga mulai membangunkan Naruto."

Naruto menguap lebar. Sudut-sudut matanya berair. Kantuk enggan menghampirinya lagi karena ia sedang diterpa rasa kesal. "Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan aku istirahat dengan tenang? Lagipula, darimana kalian tahu aku lembur di kantor? Biasanya juga pagi-pagi begini merusuhiku yang masih tidur di apartemenku dan bikin tetangga marah."

Sakura mengerling mentor tim tujuh yang duduk manis di sofa tamu dengan buku mencurigakan di tangan. "Kakashi-_Sensei_ yang memberitahu kami. Dia bilang kau butuh bantuan profesional dan penyabar untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Senyum khas—lebih halus daripada disebut aneh—Sai terkembang tipis. "Jadi, kami bergegas datang kemari untuk membantumu, Naruto."

"Awas saja kalau pekerjaan yang dimaksud itu justru membuat waktu terbuang sia-sia," Sasuke memperingatkan dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

Gadis satu-satunya di ruangan itu turut tersenyum ceria. "Kebetulan dua hari ini serta besok aku tidak ada shift jaga rumah sakit—karena Ino minta tukar jatah kerja denganku. Sai sedang lowong, dan Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Maka itu jangan heran kenapa kami bisa ada di sini pagi-pagi tanpa perlu merongrongmu di apartemen," tuturnya panjang lebar.

Sejenak kesunyian menyusup di ruangan yang mulai menghangat karena radiasi cahaya mentari menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela-jendela.

Kini mereka sama-sama melirik sang guru yang berlagak tak menghiraukan atensi yang terpusat padanya. Keempat orang yang mengelilingi meja Hokage itu sama-sama menyadari ada hawa aneh menguar dari seseorang.

'_Jika seperti ini jadinya, siapa lagi yang bisa aku salahkan?'_ Naruto membuang muka, menyembunyikan mimik mukanya yang kian keruh. "Tenang saja. Kalian tidak perlu lagi memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil atau bocah idiot yang perlu diawasi terus-menerus."

Mereka terkejut mendengar respon Naruto atas fakta yang terjadi di pagi hari ini. Walaupun dalam hati mereka sama-sama mengetahui bahwa beberapa waktu terakhir sikap Naruto memang sedingin ini, tapi sulit untuk terbiasa dengan perilakunya yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Sasuke—bahkan jauh lebih menyusahkan dihadapi daripada adik Uchiha Itachi tersebut.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit. Ia tampak heran. "Berdasarkan buku yang kubaca, dalam situasi seperti ini, bukankah kau harusnya berterimakasih pada kami, Naruto?"

Sebelas alisnya terangkat akibat tingkah ganjil—menyebalkan menurutnya—Naruto. Tanpa diliputi keraguan sedikit pun, Sasuke menabrakkan kursi rodanya pada kaki tepat di bagian tulang kering pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kau sekarang lebih mengesalkan daripada kau sendiri," ujar Sasuke tenang. Tidak terpengaruh dengan pelototan sadis yang dihujamkan rival sekaligus kawannya itu padanya.

"Kau ini sengaja membuatku emosi dan terlihat semakin idiot, ya, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto di sela ringisan pedihnya seraya menekan-nekan permukaan kaki kanan yang ditabrak kursi roda Sasuke. "Dan aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu apa, tapi yang aku tahu kau makin menyebalkan, Sasuke!"

Si pelaku yang membuat Naruto menggerutu marah justru berbalik, menjalankan kursi rodanya menjauh sedikit dari tahta sang Hokage. Seringai menyebalkan terlukis di wajahnya. "Begitu lebih baik, Dobe."

"Heh, Sasuke, kau benar-benar—"

"Naruto, kau berani menantangku—"

"CUKUP!" seru Sakura lantang. Kedua lengannya terangkat pada kedua pemuda yang selalu berseteru lebih buruk dari relasi kucing dan anjing. "Aku yang selalu ada di tengah pertengkaran kalian saja sudah bosan melihat kalian berkelahi terus-menerus."

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyum _aku-terbiasa-dengan-skema-ini_.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang, lelah. Dilarikannya jemari tangan kanannya untuk menyisiri helaian rambut merah muda pendeknya. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan awet muda berada dekat dengan kalian."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, dan Naruto mendengus tidak terima. Sai, sekali lagi, hanya tertawa kecil.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu menatap sesosok pemuda yang bertahta di kursi roda, melemparkan pandangan yang menyiratkan mohon pengertian. "Jangan pancing emosi Naruto terus, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimanapun dia pasti masih lelah—efek dari lembur semalam." Kemudian atensinya teralih pada figur sang Hokage yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan terus-terusan berprasangka buruk, Naruto. Kamu tidak mengawasimu, kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kami ada di sini juga karena permintaan Kakashi-_Sensei_."

Refleks Naruto menyorotkan tatapan yang mencerminkan kekesalan teramat sangat pada sang guru. Hatinya makin tersulut oleh amarah tatkala menemukan objek pandangnya justru mengedikkan bahu dengan ekspresi inosen.

Naruto ingat gurunya itu semalam datang untuk menceramahinya—tidak sekedar perihal kedatangan tamu dari desa pasir. Namun, perasaan jengkelnya akibat "pencerahan" yang diberikan Kakashi masih belum memudar dari benak dan hatinya—itu dikarenakan kilas balik masa lampau terangkat kembali.

Apa lagi yang hendak pria dengan masker berlapis-lapis itu lakukan? Memberi pidato retorika menyirnakan momentum masa lalu? Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan bisa menghapus memori kelam di balik gemilangnya prestasi sang pahlawan perang dunia ninja keempat.

"Aku semalam memang sempat menemanimu bekerja, Naruto. Tapi kan kau sendiri yang mengusirku, ingat? Sampai di rumah pun, aku berusaha tidak berpikiran buruk apa pun—dan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau lembur." Kakashi mengemukakan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

Naruto melongo sesaat. Oke, dia lupa soal insiden pengusiran pada gurunya sendiri. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku lembur di kantor, _Sensei_?"

Keempat muda-mudi itu bersumpah, meski senyum yang terindikasi hanya dari mata terpicing ramah itu, memiliki makna samar-samar yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Hyuga." Kakashi mengucapkan nama itu dengan pelafalan fasih dan artikulasi terdengar jelas. Namun "hah?" adalah respon yang dituai olehnya.

"Neji_-san_?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke berupaya keras menahan kedutan di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Bukan, Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu Hyuga yang dimaksudkan Kakashi-_Sensei_ adalah Hinata-_san_? Hyuga bukan cuma satu, Sasuke," tanya Sai. Hanya pertanyaan basa-basi, sebenarnya tanpa perlu bertanya pun ia entah bagaimana juga tahu bahwa Hyuuga yang dimaksud Kakashi adalah Hinata.

"Intuisi," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Pemuda berkulit paling pucat itu mengulum senyum, kendati matanya melirik salah satu sobatnya yang mendadak terpaku bak patung dan membisu. "Hinata-_san_, ya… ah, masuk akal."

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. "Hinata?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Kakashi diam-diam merasa geli menikmati aneka polah yang ditampilkan pemuda-pemudi di hadapannya. Terlebih ia menikmati bagaimana seseorang tampak begitu syok mendengar nama "Hyuuga Hinata" terlantun begitu gamblang. "Pagi buta, ketika giliranku berjaga di pos pengawasan komando setelah Gai, aku tak sengaja bertemu Hinata. Dia minta tolong aku untuk mencari tahu kondisimu, Naruto. Sepertinya dia tahu kau lembur, kelelahan, dan tugasmu belum kelar.

"Tapi karena _shift_-ku selesai masih agak lama, aku minta bantuan pada teman-temanmu, Naruto. Aku tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Hinata, toh aku yakin dia pun mengkhawatirkanmu," Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Beberapa jenak hening kembali. Kakashi merasa puas, Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi mengerikan antara senyum-tidak senyum-seringai, Sai—lagi-lagi—tersenyum khasnya, dan Sakura yang paling terlihat terkejut tapi tak urung dia tersenyum lega.

Di antara mereka, Naruto terdiam. Tak lama, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada singgasananya. Sepasang mata birunya menerawang tak tentu arah—tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Terlintas satu pertanyaan di benaknya, dan Sai segera menyuarakannya. "Kenapa Hinata tak langsung mengecek sendiri kondisi Naruto?"

"Takut dipaksa kerja romusha lagi sama Naruto, mungkin?" Sakura terkikik geli, "dari ceritamu barusan, Kakashi-_Sensei_, aku mengasumsikan bahwa saat kau pulang semalam, Naruto masih berduaan dengan Hinata di kantor."

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," sahut Kakashi. Dia tertawa sekilas melihat Sakura begitu girang ditilik dari ekspresi si gadis refleksi musim semi itu.

Naruto berdecih. Dia meraih lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura bisa begitu gembira mengetahui dia bersama gadis lain, padahal perasaannya tidak demikian.

"Terjadi sesuatukah, Kakashi-_Sensei_?" tanya Sai, senyum penuh artinya kini terlihat mencurigakan.

Dengan sarat kekecewaan, anggota utama dari satuan jounin elit itu berkata, "Mungkin karena kedatanganku, jadi _"tidak terjadi apa-apa"."_

Sasuke memasang mimik jengah. "Pembicaraan ini mulai menjurus pada hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Oh, Sasuke mengangkat _"topik"_ itu, Sai," cetus Kakashi, akting luar biasa—pura-pura terkejut.

Sai manggut-manggut. "Topik yang terlarang. Aku tak menyangka, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura mendengus seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak percaya. "Kalian semua mulai _out of topic_. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan berlaku seperti itu pada Hinata."

Kakashi tertawa. "Astaga… Sakura, kau pun telah tercemar oleh pikiran kotor kami."

"Oi, oi, aku tidak perlu kau perhitungkan!" tandas Sasuke saat menemukan Sai berulang kali meliriknya.

"Itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_chan_ benar." Suara bariton dalam Naruto yang _mood-mengerikannya-mulai-bangkit_ membuat segenap perhatian terpusat padanya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dengan Hinata. Hanya saja kemarin—memang benar—aku minta bantuan dia untuk membantu jadi asistenku, itu juga karena tidak ada yang menolongku seperti biasa. Jadi, jangan salah persepsi apalagi berspekulasi macam-macam. Dan Kakashi-_Sensei_, berhenti menggodaku dan Hinata dalam perspektif percintaan."

Mereka sama-sama menyadari saat menuturkan sederet aksara verbal itu Naruto menatap lurus pada Sakura—membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak hati.

Aduh.

Sang Hokage menumpuk berlembar-lembar kertas itu dalam satu tumpukan asal, kemudian menaruh pena sialan-tapi-kesayangan miliknya tepat di atas permukaan kertas. Ia beranjak, lalu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan tergesa keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Sikat gigi dan ritual toilet lainnya," tukas Naruto. Kemudian pintu dibantingnya menutup.

Sakura terlonjak pelan mendengar frekuensi kencang debam pintu yang bergema pelan di ruangan tempat kawannya itu bekerja. Ia mengelus dada dan mengembuskan napas panjang. "Naruto bikin kaget saja."

"Wow," sahut Sai ketika pita suaranya berfungsi normal kembali. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya Naruto yang tadi adalah Naruto yang kita kenal."

"Naruto versi lain," kata Sasuke. Tapi kali ini seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya. "Impresi yang dijelaskan Hyuga Hinata memang benar—perempuan itu sungguh mengerti Naruto."

Sai mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Aku selalu terkesan pada Naruto. Dia layak disebut si ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di Konoha."

"Yah, walaupun dia yang sekarang kadang membuatku takut, dia memang banyak berubah—dari segi positif. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, aku berharap bahwa dia akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu." Sakura melipat kedua lengannya, senyum yang hampir putus asa itu kini terukir di bibirnya lagi.

Kakashi menutup buku yang merupakan masterpiece Jiraiya—hanya menurutnya, memejamkan mata dan turut tersenyum murid-muridnya. "Kesan dan pengakuan itulah yang membuat Naruto pantas menjadi Hokage."

Dan sepasang mata yang semula terkatup, perlahan membuka. Senyumnya menyurut, dan matanya menyiratkan sendu. Hal itu membuat ketiga muda-mudi lainnya luntur senyum dari wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto menerima semua kesan dan pengakuannya di saat yang salah meski momennya tepat," sahut Sai. Sekali lagi ia melirik Sasuke, namun kali ini dengan tatapan bersimpati pada kawannya yang terpasrah di tahta kursi roda.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak keberatan apalagi menyalahkan. Sungguh."

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di sisi sang guru. Murung menggoreskan dominasi di ekspresinya. "Terlebih perasaan Naruto… aku merasa begitu jahat padanya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Andai ada yang mampu menyelamatkan Naruto dari dirinya sendiri…"

Kakashi menepuk lembut puncak kepala bersurai merah jambu itu, berniat menghibur muridnya maka dia berujar, "Eksistensinya tidak mungkin tidak ada. Pasti ada."

Terdengar cetusan _"oh"_ penuh makna dari Sai, Kakashi menoleh untuk mengangguk pada pemuda yang dulu tergabung di kesatuan ANBU itu. "Kupikir Naruto pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri—setidaknya tidak akan terjadi berlarut-larut seperti ini. Ternyata tidak. Dia juga butuh bantuan."

"Tapi kita saja tidak bisa—bahkan Iruka-Sensei juga. Siapa lagi yang mampu menolong Naruto?" tanya Sakura muram.

Atensi Sakura terfokus sepenuhnya pada Sasuke dan bertransformasi menjadi kekaguman tiada henti di setiap bulir waktunya, tatkala keturunan tunggal Uchiha itu menjawab pertanyaan putus asa yang dilontarkannya.

"Eksis. Tinggal menunggu waktu mengeliminasi jarak agar orang itu dapat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Asalkan tidak ada aral merintang atau pihak ketiga, semua dapat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya."

Kemudian, semua tersenyum. Tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan satu persona di kursi roda yang penuh makna, dan harus diakui bukan gaya bicara Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali.

Tatkala Naruto kembali ke ruangan, dia mengernyit heran dan merinding menemukan orang-orang yang sempat ia tinggalkan menyambutnya seperti biasa—seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Mengesampingkan sisi emosionalnya tadi, Naruto tersenyum semampunya dan berkata, "Ayo bantu aku menyelesaikan konsep penyambutan tamu sialan ini!"

.

#~**~#

.

"Jadi, kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab dalam tim penyambutan tamu dari desa Suna?" tanya Shikamaru Nara dengan nada malas.

Sang Hokage berdecak pelan, berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya pada permukaan meja kerjanya. "…karena aku yang memerintahkanmu. Terserah kau mau membuat acara penyambutan bagaimana. Hanya satu syaratku, lakukan di tempat terbuka."

"Kenapa harus di tempat terbuka? Konoha mulai memasuki musim dingin, Hokage-_sama_," sergah Shikamaru rasional yang kini tergabung dalam satuan Jounin elit.

Beberapa orang yang turut ada dalam ruangan itu diam-diam sependapat dengan Shikamaru. Untungnya, bukan mereka yang harus ketiban sial menghadapi Nanadaime Hokage yang sedang dalam _moody_ mengerikannya itu.

Pemuda yang bertahta di kursi roda dan tersemat jabatan Hokage itu menggeleng keras. "Dalam ruangan terus-menerus itu membosankan." Sepasang mata biru itu berputar malas, seolah merujuk pada ruangan tempat dia bekerja.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan pada orang-orang yang kali ini pun akan menjadi rekan kerjanya—bawahan tepatnya. Mereka saling mengangguk—lebih baik menuruti apa kata Hokage daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru mengangguk, menyanggupi perintah Hokage ketujuh Konoha itu.

"Bagus." Dia menghela napas puas. Lalu mengulurkan selembar kertas pada Shikamaru yang menerimanya dan lekas membacanya.

Di kertas itu ditintakan nama-nama ninja yang terlibat secara khusus untuk menyiapkan acara penyambutan tamu kenegaraan dari desa pasir itu. Struktur acara sambutan, hiburan, hiasan dan segala yang diperlukan untuk kesukesan ramah-tamah dengan desa tetangga yang punya relasi persahabatan internasional itu.

Suara decit roda dari kursi yang ditempatinya beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan perhatian kembali terpusat pada orang nomor satu di Konoha tersebut. Dengan santai ia melengos menuju pintu dan menyeret kursi roda yang ditempati seorang sahabatnya.

Sasuke melontarkan tanya, "Mau kemana kau, _Dobe_? Kenapa aku diseret, heh?"

"_Survey_ tempat, _Teme_," jawabnya pendek, ketika ia telah mendorong pintu kantor membuka, baru disadarinya tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempat masing-masing. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ikuti aku!"

Terperangah sejenak, mereka mengangguk seraya menerima komando dari pemuda yang sebaya dengan mereka itu. Hah, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya tingkah bossy serta tindak-tanduk yang mengindikasikan seorang Hokage itu tertuju pada mereka. Tapi entah kenapa, karena yang menyandang titel tersebut adalah seorang kawan mereka—dan ditilik dari karakternya di masa lalu, sungguh tidak bersinkronisasi.

Beriringingan pemuda-pemudi itu mengekori sang Hokage yang mendorong kursi roda temannya sambil berdebat hal-hal sepele dengan keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Banyak ninja yang hilir-mudik di kantor Hokage sesekali membungkuk hormat ketika menemukan sosoknya berjalan keluar gedung diikuti teman-temannya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, ketika mereka mulai turun ke jalan, jelas menarik atensi umum untuk terhenti sejenak dari aktivitas mereka. Melihat Hokage dan arak-arakannya turun berjalan di desa itu sungguh tidak lazim. Sama seperti ninja-ninja lainnya, mereka membungkuk hormat dan

"Oi, kau tahu aku benci jadi tontonan publik, 'kan?" desis Sasuke pelan, sehingga hanya segelintir orang yang berada di dekatnya yang bisa mendengar protes pada Naruto itu. "Kalau maksudmu adalah demi kebaikanku, lebih baik aku mendekam di rumah."

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Jangan banyak protes! Toh, tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau ditakuti, dibenci, atau dikasihani, masih saja ada tim sukses penggila Uchiha Sasuke—cewek semua pula. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, apa?"

Sasuke mendengus sembari bersidekap. "Menjadikanku tontonan? Seorang Hokage melaksanakan kewajibannya sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki orang cacat. Heroik, sungguh," sindirnya sarkastik.

"Kau ini bisanya berpikiran negatif saja." Naruto hendak menempeleng kepala Sasuke, namun mantan buronan nomor satu dunia ninja itu dengan cepat menepis tangannya. Membuat Hokage yang satu itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau yang sekarang terus-terusan berpandangan negatif, eh?" sinis adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

Meski hanya tercetus seakan asal bunyi, sedikit-banyak Naruto merasa tersindir. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan sahabatnya yang dikucilkan banyak orang itu—kendati memang sudah sewajarnya. Nah, bahkan sekarang saja ia berpikir negatif melihat penduduk saling berkasak-kusuk dan samar terdengar nama kawan-lawannya ini konstan disebut-sebut. Padahal di masa lalu lebih mudah ketika ia yang dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Mungkin karena saat ini kondisinya berbeda ….

Tepat ketika rombongan Naruto dan kawan-kawan melintasi perempatan jalan, suara siulan dan pekikan mengerikan yang akhir-akhir ini lazim terdengar mulai membahana. Tiba-tiba saja jalan mulai disesaki oleh gadis-gadis muda yang histeris melihat ninja-ninja ternama—terutama yang harum namanya dalam perang dunia ninja terakhir—dan Nanadaime Hokage. Tangan-tangan terulur hendak menggapai sosok layaknya idola populer bagi gadis-gadis itu, tatapan mata kagum—bahkan penuh cinta, teriring suara-suara alto yang memekik memekakkan telinga.

Naruto Uzumaki menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa dengan masalah _"gawat"_ yang satu ini. Menjejakkan kaki di muka publik, terlebih mencolok karena memakai jubah khas Hokage-nya, dan bersama teman-temannya, sama dengan menjerumuskan diri ke dalam terkaman maut berupa pelukan mereka. Jika dianalogikan—bukan narsisme, ada gula ada semut.

"KYAAA! Sasuke _Ouji-sama_, KENAPA KAU TAMPAN SEKALIIII?!" Kedipan sebelah mata.

"Hokage-_sama_! Hei, hei, dia melihat ke arahku! Aduuuuh~~" Merona.

"Tuhan… musim dingin jadi hangat setelah melihat senyum manis Sai-_kun_~" Meleleh.

"Lee-_san_, alis tebalmu itu sangat imut!" Wow. Ekstrim.

"Chouji, pipi gembulmu itu boleh dicubit, tidak?!" Gemas.

"Buka kacamatamu dan lihat aku langsung, Shino!" Memaksa.

"Lebih cantik aku daripada awan-awan di atas, Shikamaru!" Centil.

"Eh, kamu kepikiran tidak kalau Kiba-_kun_ terlihat seksi seperti vampir karena taringnya itu?" _Jawdrop_.

"Oooh, kamu tidak perlu byakugan untuk mengintip isi hatiku padamuu, Neji-_sama_!" Sweatdrop.

Istilah lain dari gadis-gadis labil yang menyerbakkan aura cinta menyilaukan itu disebut fangirl, dan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah fangirling.

Keempat gadis yang bertitel rekan setim waktu genin, tersudut di tengah-tengah beberapa ninja lelaki yang tergabung dalam tim sukses penyambutan tamu dari desa Suna, terkikik geli dengan celetukan dan seruan-seruan maut yang mengudara. Inikah realisasi emansipasi wanita?

Situasi ini sangat lucu dan akan menuai tawa, apabila jajaran fangirls itu merangsek maju menghimpit Hokage dan teman-temannya dari segala penjuru. Amat kentara yang paling mendominasi adalah penggemar-penggemar Naruto dan Sasuke, ditilik dari keagresifan mereka untuk mendekati keduanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Menyebabkan jeritan heboh kian memeriahkan suasana aneh di awal musim dingin itu. Pemuda itu mendengus geli, dalam hati mensyukuri ia tak perlu lagi melihat situasi horror yang dari zaman rekipli sampai sekarang selalu dialaminya atau pun menghadapinya sendirian.

"Tsk. Mereka berisik dan merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kurang lebih sama seperti Ino dulu. Ini bukan hal asing lagi," sela Chouji di sela kunyahannya pada keripik kentang yang amblas menghilang satu demi satu ke dalam mulutnya.

_Twitch_. "Maksudmu aku norak seperti mereka? Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, Chouji!" Ino mencubit kedua bela pipi itu hingga melar. Temannya—yang entah bagaimana caranya—dalam situasi genting begini masih bisa menggiling makanan.

"Kalian dengar? Dia bilang alisku imut!" Lee tampak berbinar-binar dan melambai penuh semangat, mencerminkan kobaran semangat masa mudanya yang terketuk karena ada yang memuji alis tebalnya.

"Iya, iya," tanggap Tenten pada Lee yang sangat antusias dengan pujian unik itu. Gadis dengan rambut coklat dicepol dua itu mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda Hyuga yang tetap memasang raut wajah datar. "Memang Byakugan bisa dipakai untuk mengetahui isi hati seseorang, ya?"

"Tentu tidak. Abaikan saja mereka," jawab Neji tegas.

"Aku bukan vampir," tukas Kiba keras-keras ketika Akamaru melayangkan pandangan bertanya padanya. "Astaga… soal seksi itu bikin aku merinding!"

Shino memilih merapatkan kacamatanya. Ia tidak akan membukanya, memerlihatkan mata sama dengan mengekspos isi hati—atau begitulah persepsi yang dianut olehnya. "Kau tidak perlu menahan tawa kalau kau menganggap semua ini lucu, Hinata."

Hinata mengulum senyum. "Ma-maafkan a-aku. Mereka sangat ka-kagum pada kalian. Hanya cara menyampaikannya saja—"

Sakura yang tertawa paling puas. "Kadang aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau kesal jika bersama kalian dan dihadang masalah aneh seperti ini."

Sasuke menyeringai. Menyebabkan jeritan heboh kian memeriahkan suasana aneh di awal musim dingin itu. Pemuda itu mendengus geli, dalam hati mensyukuri ia tak perlu lagi melihat situasi horror yang dari zaman rekipli sampai sekarang selalu dialaminya atau pun menghadapinya sendirian.

Sai dengan percaya diri dan senyum—palsu terpintas di benak ketiga teman setimnya—mautnya itu melambai ramah pada gadis-gadis yang lekas tersipu-sipu karenanya.

Di sisi lain, sang Hokage muda tertunduk lesu. Padahal niat awalnya adalah berburu tempat dengan teman-temannya untuk misi kecil-kecilan mereka—sekaligus menjalin kembali persahabatan di antara mereka yang sempat merenggang. Kenapa jadi begini? Kalau mereka di sini terus, tidak terjamin keselamatan tanpa berkas luka akibat histeria-mania itu. Tidak, tidak. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Mau dikemanakan wibawanya sebagai Hokage?

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu sebelum kita mati digilas, Dobe," sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Perintahmu, Hokage-_sama_?" Shikamaru melirik pada Naruto yang menundukkan kepala, menyebabkan airmukanya tak dapat diketahui akibat helai-helai poni pirang yang menutupi wajahnya.

Gadis-gadis yang merupakan _fangirls_ terdepan Naruto Uzumaki kian agresif melangkah maju untuk menggapai pemuda maniak ramen itu. Terbelalak, Naruto menarik kursi roda Sasuke untuk mundur merapat pada teman-temannya.

"Ah, menurut salah satu buku yang kubaca, jika berhadapan dengan perempuan-perempuan itu kau butuh tameng, Naruto," cetus Sai, senang karena berhasil mengingat salah satu tips dari sepuluh kiat menghadapi _fangirls_ berani mati.

"Tameng?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti.

Sai menengok pada Sakura, tersenyum untuk menampakkan keantusiasannya. "Misalkan, berjalan bersama cewek agar cewek-cewek yang mengejarmu merasa kecewa, atau semacamnya."

"Pokoknya, lakukan sesuatu atau aku terpaksa menyuruh Akamaru agar mengejar mereka semua!" seru Kiba yang menghalau tangan-tangan yang terjulur padanya.

"Itu tidak etis, Kiba-_kun_," tanggap Sai tidak setuju.

"Peduli etis atau apalah. Aku sesak napas, nih!" protes Ino.

"Aah… jadi inikah perasaan artis-artis…" ucap Lee—anehnya—sarat keharuan.

Pemuda-pemudi yang tersudut di sentral atensi itu mulai saling mengeluh diselubungi kepanikan, memaksa Naruto membuat keputusan yang berlawanan dengan keinginan hatinya.

"Diam!" Suara bariton dalam itu membuat teman-temannya bungkam. "Kita berpencar saja. Cari tempat yang memiliki pemandangan indah atau layak untuk diadakan acara, dua jam dari sekarang semua berkumpul lagi di kantorku!" perintah Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"_Hai'!"_ seru hampir semua dari teman-temannya serempak.

"Sai, bawa Sasuke ke tempat aman!" pinta Naruto seraya mendaratkan satu tepukan sekilas di bahu temannya yang menahta kursi roda.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Sai mengambil alih kursi roda Sasuke dan Naruto bergeser sedikit ke samping kiri. Ia melihat Naruto memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompat ala ninja, menyelamatkan diri dari cewek-cewek yang menyukainya bukan kepalang itu, namun mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke belakang mencari tangan seseorang yang hendak digapainya. Terbersit sebuah ide—mengusili seseorang memang bukan sifatnya—brilian di benaknya. Ia menarik lengan berbalut jaket itu—menyebabkan empunya lengan itu nyaris terjengkang, meletakkan tangan putih pucat itu tepat di atas tangan berkulit tan milik Naruto yang lekas menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Merasa ia berhasil menggenggam tangan seseorang yang diinginkannya, Naruto diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati. Menyembunyikan secuil kegembiraannya dengan baik di balik wajah yang menyiratkan ketegasan, ia mengangkat kepala menatap lurus ke depan, dan berseru, "Bubar!"

Sekerjap mata sosok-sosok ninja itu lenyap bahkan tanpa menyisakan kepulan asap. Berlompatan menjejaki atap dengan kecepatan tinggi, berpencar ke berbagai arah untuk melaksanakan perintah Hokage yang sempat tertunda karena insiden tak terduga ini.

Kiba yang naik di atas punggung Akamaru menyeka buliran keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga berwarna merah terlukis di pipi itu menghela napas lega. "Kupikir kita akan terjebak selamanya di sana…"

"Kiba, di mana Hinata?" Pertanyaan dari Shino mengalihkan pandang Kiba untuk menatap rekannya yang setia berkacamata hitam itu.

"Eh, tadi masih bersama kita—" Kiba menjulurkan kepala ke arah gerombolan gadis yang sekarang saling seruduk dan menyalahkan satu sama lain. "—apa kita meninggalkannya sendirian jadi roti lapis? Hinataaa!" serunya panik.

Akamaru turut menggonggong seakan memanggil gadis yang selalu baik dan lembut walau dia anjing itu. Sampai suara sapaan Sai membuat ketiganya memfokuskan perhatian pada tim tujuh yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tenang, Kiba-_kun_. Hinata-_san_ akan baik-baik saja bersama Naruto," ujar Sai dengan senyum penuh artinya.

"Dalam posisi serabutan seperti tadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Naruto bersama dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura heran, membiarkan kedua tangannya bertumpu di pegangan kursi roda Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Sai memasang tampang pura-pura berpikir keras, "…karena aku membuat mereka bersama-sama?"

Respon "HAH?" kencang dari Sakura dan Kiba, serta gonggongan Akamaru tak digubris oleh Sai.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia mengerti modus Sai berlaku demikian. "Kau licik, Sai."

Pemuda mantan Black ANBU kebanggaan Konoha itu tersenyum misterius. "Sebut saja aku cerdik, Sasuke."

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto berhenti berlari kesetanan menyeret orang yang tangannya ia genggam. Keduanya jatuh terduduk di atas pohon, tempat yang sama seperti beberapa hari silam mereka datangi, berhujan. Tempat yang enam tahun dulu Naruto berlatih ujian _pra-chuunin_.

"Haaaah … kita istirahat dulu baru _survey_, Saku—" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, mata lazuardinya hampir meloncat keluar dari rongganya, "—ke-kenapa … kenapa kau, Hinata?"

"Bu-bukan Sakura-_san_. A-Anda yang menarik saya…" Hinata terengah-engah mengatur napas, lantas menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berkata sambil menahan napas, "Ma-maaf, Hokage-_sama_."

Naruto terpaku kaku.

Hinata tergugu lugu.

Sebuah tangan tan masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan berkulit langsat yang mulai memerah. Tergantung bisu di udara.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Besok pengumuman kelulusan, tapi kok saya sableng banget malah update fic ini. OTL**

**Ano, saya merasa Naruto super OOC di sini—karena suatu alasan yang masih merupakan misteri ilahi uhuk uhuk. Tapi kok dibilang keren? Orz**

**Anw, jangan saya dimarahin dan diterror dong. *mojok kais tembok*kalo soal update yang naudzubillahimindzalik ya karim saya dzalim banget sama RnR sendiri, itu saya sungguh mohon mohon dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Tapi untuk cerita, aduh maaf banget. Ini cerita saya, ber-genre dan plots seperti ini, tolong jangan menuntut untuk dirombak. *bungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Mungkin kenapa update-nya lama, mengesampingkan RL saya yang hectic-chaos, karena saya selalu mengusahakan fic/chapter terbaik untuk seluruh fic NaruHina saya—TOP OTP soalnya. X") **

**Silakan mampir ke fic saya yang lain, ya! Terima kasih. :"D **

**. **

**We are NHL! We are FAMILY! Keep stay cool, Friends!**** ;D **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**Sweet smile, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
